Percy Jackson and His New Purpose
by DrTitan
Summary: The gods gave something Percy didn't want and now he can never see the girl that he loves ever again. He is alone and without a purpose, that is until Zeus gives him one.
1. Water Vs Earth

_**A/N Hello and welcome to my story. I took heavy inspiration from Starbalde176's "Everlasting Promises" and while this story will have some similarities with it I will be making this completely different. Please leave feedback on what you think.**_

 **Water Vs Earth**

Percy slashed his sword across an empousas chest and was covered in another layer of gold dust. He backed up into someone else, Jason caked in gold dust and sweat was right behind him chopping down monsters left and right. Percy was getting tired himself, it was like he was fighting hydra, kill one monster and two more took its place. Even though he was getting tired he could not show that weakness, he was the leader and had to stay strong for his friends.

"Getting tired there?" Jason asked with a smirk glancing wearily at the circle of monsters closing in on them.

"Me? Never, I'm just getting started." Percy slyly remarked while being pushed closer to Jason blocking another sword from taking off his head. He suddenly got an idea, he started to feel out for the moister in the air and started to pull it together into a sphere a water.

"Jason when I say now call your biggest lighting blot you can muster." His commanding side taking over. This was the side of Percy that showed why he was a leader. He gave a command and people around him listen. Jason was no different so he trusted Percy with his life and nodded his head at the request. Percy flatten the sphere of water as thin as he could get and spread it out as far as his powers could reach covering all the monsters.

"NOW!" He screamed. Suddenly the sky started to rumble as a massive lightning bolt that would have made Zeus proud came down on a cluster of the monsters surrounding them. The lighting hit the water and caused the electricity to flow throughout the monsters and all of them gave a blood curdling scream before all of them crumbling into gold dust. Percy kneed down, only being supported by is sword, taking in deep breaths. That combo really exhausted him. Jason didn't look too much better with his hands on his knees. Even though they were both tired they knew it was not over yet. The gods had arrived and started to help with the giants, Percy and Jason had both already helped defeat their parents banes and started to help thin out the monsters. The only giant that was left was Enceladus, the bane of Athena. I looked over to see Athena in her 20ft form stabbing the giant in the abdomen with her spear and using the leverage to push him to the ground. Annabeth was right next to her and jumped on top of the fallen giants head and stabbed him right in the eye with her dagger. He slowly started to crumple into dust and Percy finally felt like they could when. That's when he saw it. A lone dracaena was off to the side aiming her bow right at Annabeth and after a second released the shot.

Time seem to slow down for Percy, he saw the arrow's path perfectly. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. The sound of battle drowned out from him and he only heard the sound of his own heartbeat. Thump Thump. He didn't care who or what he ran by he only had one goal in mind. Thump Thump. He was running to get into the arrows path. Thump Thump. He knew could make it he thought, he can save her. Thump Thump. He dove through the air with his arm stretched out trying to interrupt the arrows path. Thump Thump. He felt the arrow in his hand but just as soon as he touched the arrow it flew past him. Thump Thump. He missed. He turned to the love of his life, there he saw her looking down in disbelief to the arrow sticking out of her chest, directly through her heart. She gave one last look at Percy a smiled before she backward to the ground.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed as he ran to her side. He pressed his hands around the wound trying to stop the bleeding even though he knew it was futile.

"No no no no. Don't you dare leave me." He scrambled. "We are going to live through this and go to college together remember? That sounds nice right? Us, together taking classes just gotta pull through this wise girl come on." He was panicking he didn't know how to save her. While pressing harder against the wound, hoping it would somehow fix it, a weak hand touched his cheek. He looked up at Annabeth's face and all he saw was her eyes filled with love and a smile on her face. Then her hand went limp and her eyes became empty. Tears clouded Percy's vision as he watched the love of his life die right in his arms. He held Annabeth's body close, not caring for the blood getting all over his cloths, not caring for the world around him, not caring for anything but the girl in his arms, and cried.

All the sudden the ground started to shake as a massive earthquake tore through the land. A hand formed from the ground and pushed off of it, soon another one popped up and started to push up as well. A head sprouted from the ground and slowly a body started to rise after it. Gaea towered over all the gods completely with her massive form of 50ft made from the earth itself. Gaea looked around and gave a booming laugh. All the gods stared up in fear.

"Finally I have risen! There is nothing you can do to stop me now puny gods" The gods actually believed that this was the end. They had just fought twelve giants and now had to fight a primordial, they were losing hope. Suddenly another earthquake shook the land, this one much stronger then the last. Everyone looked at Poseidon but found him just as confused as the rest. Soon everyone saw Percy and their eyes widened in surprise. He calmly and carefully set down Annabeth's body and stood up. A green glow was around him and the gods could literally feel the power rolling off of him. He looked up at Gaea with a fire in his eyes. Percy was never one for hatred but right now hate was the only thing in his mind. He hated the gods for dragging them into this war, he hated the fates for dooming him to this life, he hated himself for not saving the girl he loved. But most of all he hated Gaea. He closed his eyes and gave a primal yell and summoned as much water as he could. He felt a heavy tug in his guy as the water started to swirl around him and bring him higher and higher into the air until he was face to face with Gaea on a pillar of water. He then encased himself in a sphere of water as arms made of water started to grow out of the pillar and soon legs followed after.

The gods looked up in shock as water giant the size of Gaea was made in front of them with Percy in the head. Artemis herself was shocked that a mere mortal could have this much power, let alone a man. Gaea looked confused, never would she imagine a mere demigod to try and match her. Before Gaea could say or do anything a fist hit her with the force of a mountain. Percy looked down at the stumbling primordial with no mercy in his eyes. As Gaea got up another fist met her face, then another in the stomach, and then another one straight in the chest. The gods watched in awe as Percy, a demigod, literally beat down Gaea with just his fist. Soon they got out of their shock and charged to help Percy.

"ENOUGH!" Gaea screamed. A shock wave came off of her as the earth rose up and encased all the gods and demigods making them not able to move. Rocks rose up to encase the water monster Percy tried to swipe at the rocks and escape but the rocks rose to fast and soon he was totally encased in the earth.

"You really think a mere demigod is a challenge for me?" Gaea scoffed. "You are fools, now that you are all trapped who should I kill first? Maybe the king of the gods himself. Or maybe one of his daughters? Yes I think that will do nicely." She stated as she started to walk towards Artemis who was struggling to get out of the earth that rose up to her neck.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" screamed Zeus with electricity crackling around trying to get out of his prison. Apollo was also screaming at Gaea trying to get her to stop. Gaea just ignored them and stuck her hand in the earth like it was water. When her hand came back out it held a huge sword at least half her size made of stone that still looked impossible sharp. She walked up to Artemis with a cruel smile on her face and slowly brought the sword to her neck. Even though Artemis was scared she looked right in Gaea's eyes with defiance in them. If she was going to die she was not going to give Gaea the satisfactory of showing weakness. Just as Gaea was about to cut off her head a loud boom shook the floor causing Artemis's prison to vibrate. Everyone's head snapped to where the noise originated from, Percy's prison. Another boom, then another, then another, until finally the prison exploded into shards of granite and rock. Percy's water giant still stood there strong and steady.

"You think you are the only one with earth powers?" Percy asked. Without getting an answer he charged the Earth Mother. Gaea just waited and right has he got close slashed her sword across the head of the water beast. Just before it hit Percy used the water to propel him forward and landed on the hilt of the sword. He ran up the giants arm and took out riptide and a spare knife before jumping off the arm and stabbing both blades into Gaea's chest. Platinum blood started to flow down her chest as she roared in pain. Percy climbed up using the blades until he reached her mouth. Gaea getting aggravated screamed at him but as soon she opened her mouth Percy jumped in.

It was slimy and dark for Percy as he sat on something squishy. He quickly got up and ran to the end of the tongue before jumping down her throat. He felt like he was falling in Tartarus again seeming to be a never ending fall. As he fell he took he took his two blades and slammed them in the walls around him. Platinum blood started to flow like a waterfall has Percy opened a giant cut inside the primordial's throat. Everything around him started to shake as he kept on cutting until the blades slowed his fall into a stop. Everything around him started to crumble and fall to pieces. Percy accepting his fate let go of the blades and continued to fall. He thought about his life, his friends, his adventures. All the times he had fun or laugh flashed across is eyes until one image stopped. His memory of Annabeth laughing at him for falling into the lake. Her golden blond hair reflecting the sun perfectly, her eyes full of joy and carefree. This was the one time that she looked like she didn't have a care in the world, his fondest memory of her.

"I'm coming Annabeth" he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell.

/============================/\============================\

The gods could only watch in awe as Percy jumped into the giants mouth. Artemis could not believe that the only boy, no man kill himself by jumping into Gaea's mouth. _That's it_ she thought, her last bit of hope just died right him front of her eyes. Then Gaea started to scream, and soon that scream became a gurgle as blood started to spill out of her mouth. More and more started to flow as she screamed at the top of her lungs until finally it stopped. Not just the blood or the screaming but Gaea herself stopped as if she was a statue. Cracks started to snaked their way up across Gaea's body until it slowly started to crumble. Finally it all collapsed into one giant pile of rocks kicking up a giant dust cloud into the air. _He actually did it, he killed Gaea_ Artemis thought.

Poseidon was the first one out of his restraints and ran to the ruble. Soon the other gods were able to break out and help the demigods get out as well. Once everyone was free they all went to the remains of Gaea and started to dig. Without a word everyone went to try and find Percy. He just saved them all and it was their turn to help him.

"APOLLO!" Someone screamed. Instantly Apollo was there and was looking down at the son of Poseidon's broken body. He would not have recognized him if they didn't know who they were looking for. Both his arms were covered in cuts and bent in odd angles the same for his legs. His chest had a giant hole as a result from being stabbed by a sharp stone. Apollo knew he was alive but just barely and even that was not going to last very long.

"I have to get him back to Olympus immediately." Apollo stated and instantly flashed away. Once he vanished nobody knew what to do. They had just fought a war and so many of their friends had fallen. They didn't know whether to be happy or sad or both at the same time, all they knew was that Percy Jackson just won them the war.

 _ **A/N This was my first ever fight scene that I wrote so please give me feedback on what you thought. I know I need to improve but this was fun to write so that's all I really care about. Hope you enjoyed. Please review it actually makes me want to write more.**_


	2. The Cost to Live

**The Cost to Live**

Percy could not see or feel anything, he had no feeling of the outside world, it was like his body was completely numb. _Is this what its like to be dead?_ He thought. So he was finally dead. After all these years and adventures it only took two wars to finally finish him off. He was never really scared to die, he was surprised he lived for this long when he was expecting to die when he turned 16. He knew he could die happy because he at least got to save his friends and family by taking down Gaea with him. He was happy that he would soon get to see Annabeth.

Suddenly the nothingness was taken over by a surge of power that coursed through his body. And it burned. It felt like fire was being pumped into his veins. It was almost as bad as his swim in the river Styx, almost. He could not scream or wither in pain, he could only lay there unmoving as the pain racked throughout his body. Soon it stopped and the nothingness returned. Seconds later his first sign of life came to him.

"…re you sure it worked?" a voice said next to Percy. He could not make out who because it sound all distorted to him.

"I did all I could uncle its up to him now." Another voice responded.

Soon his sense of smell came back to him and the smell of ocean and medicine entered his noise. Next he could feel his legs and soon that sensation moved up his body to his hands. Finally he was able to open his eyes. Light flooded his vision as he had to squint to get accustomed to the sudden loss of darkness.

"Percy my son! Are you ok? How do you feel?" A blurry figure asked him. When Percy's eyes adjusted to the light he noticed he was in a bright room. It looked like a hospital room with gadgets all around and the white walls, the only strange thing was that he was in a glass case surrounded submerged in water. The water itself didn't seem to be normal as it had a golden hue to it.

So he wasn't dead, Percy didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He was alive and while that seemed like a plus Annabeth was still dead and there was nothing he could do about that. The girl that he loved was dead and it was his fault. He wanted to just close his eyes and hope this was all a horrible nightmare. That he would wake up and see Annabeth again. But he knew that would not happen.

He pushed up to the surface, hanging on the edge of the pool, and noticed the people around him. Apollo was off to the side checking what seemed to be his vitals, Poseidon also sat nearby looking guilty. The last person was surprisingly his mother sitting right next to Poseidon looking like she hasn't slept in days. Dark bags circled her bloodshot eyes making it look like she was crying.

"Where am I?" Percy asked, his voice sounded hoarse as if he hasn't used in while.

"Percy! My baby how are you feeling? Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Sally asked in rapid fire.

"Mom I feel fine don't worry." He assured her.

"Well ok then." Suddenly she her eyes turned deadly. "PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO SIT HERE AND GO THROUGH?! YOU ALMOST DIED?!" Tears were running down her face and Percy felt horrible. He hated when he made his mom feel like this.

"Mom I'm sorry I lost control when I saw Annabeth die" He said sadly not looking his mother in the eyes. Sally's expression softened, she walked up to the tank which was taller than her and reached up for Percy's hand.

"I am so sorry baby" Percy wanted to cry right then and there but knew he shouldn't. He was a leader and had to stay strong. Taking in a deep breath he smiled down at his mom. His mom was always there for him. He remembered a time when he was little and had a pet goldfish he won at a fair. It didn't last very long but him being 5 years old he was devastated and cried for hours when it died. His mother just put him in her lap and hugged him. Percy knew his mother would be there for him and he loved her for it.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he turned to his dad who looked at the scene with a smile. Poseidon obviously still loved Sally and him. It was nice to know he still had a family.

"Where am I dad?" Percy asked.

"We are in Apollos temple, the hospital wing to be exact. Apollo took you here right after we found you in the ruble." He got a guilty look on his face, like he did something he shouldn't have. "you were hurt pretty bad Percy, you have been asleep for a week now. We almost lost you son."

Apollo decided to take over seeing as the Sea God started to get choked up. "Percy you broke almost every bone in your body, had punctured lung, and lost a lot of blood. If you did not have godly blood pumping through your veins you would have been dead." He looked down at his feet. "That being said I did all I could to save you and not burn your body up with godly energy at the same time." He pointed at the tank he was in. "That's a cool contraception I made just for you, a tank filled with water infused with nectar. It wasn't enough Percy you were going to die." Apollo said sadly.

"Then how am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?" Percy wondered.

Poseidon shuffled his feet. "Look Percy I love you very much and it would have devastated me and your mother if you died. We had to use every option in order to save you." Percy started to get worried. What did they do to him to save his life? Was he some sort of freak now? Was he different then before? He didn't know and wanted answers.

"What did you guys do to me?" Percy demanded.

"Percy know that we love you very much and we did it to save you"

Percy was starting to get angry. Whatever they did to him he knew it wasn't good and they did it without even asking him. "Dad tell me what you did to me right now." He said deadly quiet trying to control his anger.

His dad sighed, "Percy in order to save your life there was only one thing that we could have done in order to heal you fully. In order to stop you from burning up with all the godly energy Apollo was pumping into you." He looked into Percy's eyes. "Percy we had to make you immortal.

CRACK. A giant crack appeared on the tank Percy was in and then it shattered. Water spilled out everywhere and Percy landed on his feet. "You what." Percy whispered while giving a deadly glare to his dad.

"Percy please understand I did it to save you, because I love you" His father tried to reason.

Percy felt a pit inside his stomach. They took her away from him. He was never going to be able to see Annabeth again. He was never going to die and had to stay on this earth forever without her. And that made him angry. He was pissed of that his father and Apollo did this without even asking him.

"Did you even think about if I wanted it or not? Did you even stop to think about me when you decided whether I could live or die? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IF I WANTED TO LIVE!?" He screamed at his father. His mother started to cry and buried her face in her hands not wanted to see her son like this. Apollo sat there looking just as guilty.

Tears were coming down his face now as he felt a whirlwind of emotions. "NOW I CAN NEVER SEE THE GIRL THAT I LOVE AGAIN!" He spat at Poseidon.

"Percy please, we only did it to sa-"

Percy cut him off, "No, you did It because you were selfish. You wanted me alive and nothing else mattered right? I was ready to die dad. I WANTED TO DIE!" Percy took a few deep breaths. "And now I can't, because of you." With that Percy pushed pass his father who had tears of his own running down his face. He walked up to his mom and took her hands into his. He knew it wasn't her fault so he didn't blame her at all. "Sorry you had to see that mom. Ill call you later ok?" Sally only nodded and hugged her son. With that Percy stormed out of the room leaving Poseidon there, with tears streaming down his face, wondering if he did the right thing or not.

/============================/\============================\

Percy burst through the doors of Apollos temple and onto the streets of Olympus. He was still sore from not moving for over a week and from healing his injuries but he was good enough to walk. He knew he would feel guilty later on for yelling at them for just trying to save him but right now he was just pissed off. He used to be happy in the fact that one day he would be able to join Annabeth in Elysium but now he knew he would never be able to.

Instead of wallowing in self pity he took the time to look around Olympus since it had been a while since he was last here. The buildings looked as Grand and beautiful as ever, each temple having its own distinct style for the god that housed them. In his view he could see the counsel room with doors standing at least 40ft high looking like it was made of solid gold, which they probably were. He could also see what looked Aphrodite's temple which seemed to be a barbie's dream house with pink and white bricks and doves flying all around. He knew he had to stay as far away as possible from there if he didn't want to leave with makeup all over his face.

Near it he saw what he assumed to be Hephaestus's temple as it wasn't really a temple, just a really big work shop. Smoke billowed out of the open roof while cyclopes move about carrying 2 ton blocks of celestial bronze like they were sponges. The sound of clanging metal echoed out of the palace.

He could not make out any more temples as other smaller building that housed the nymphs and minor gods blocked them but each looking just as beautiful and grand. Looking at how great Olympus looked just made him feel even worse, he knew Annabeth helped design and rebuild Olympus so, everything here was just one big reminder of her to Percy. He took looking down at the ground in front of him and made his way to the elevator. Nymphs, satyrs, and even some minor gods all tried to stop him to talk, thank, and even some wanted to thank him "Properly" as they put it. But, Percy just ignored them all and made his way to leave this place.

"And where do you think you are going Perseus?" A voice asked him. He looked up and to his surprise Artemis, the man hating goddess, was there leaning against a tree playing with a knife in her hand.

Percy bowed his head in respect, "I am just leaving here, My Lady. I just learned some information that made me very upset and this place just reminds me of…her" he said respectfully trying not to get turned into a rabbit. To his surprise Artemis looked as him with a hint of sadness and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perseus, Annabeth was a great maiden and she died protecting Olympus. She will be honored by the gods and even her mother is making a statue to honor her. She died to while protecting the people she cared about." She explained.

"But I could have saved her. If I was just faster or stronger she would still be standing her and not in the underworld." He said sadly. Artemis's eyes suddenly got fierce making Percy take a step back.

"Don't you dare insult her death by blaming yourself, she died with honor and should be treated as such. You need to realize that she would not want you to be blaming yourself for her death and would want you to be happy you are alive to live your life. Don't dishonor her memory by making her death seem a fault. Honor her by continuing to honor her memory and move on with your life." Artemis said fiercely. Percy could only stare in shock as the man hating goddess was there trying to get him out of his self-pity. He only numbly nodded and continued to make his trek to the elevator. A pair of silver eyes watched him sadly not having any idea just how much her words would help the hero of Olympus.

 _ **A/N welp here's another chapter. My semester ended early so I'm hoping to be able to get more chapters out but it's totally depended on the feedback I get. The more reviews I get the more I want to write the less the less I want to write. So if you enjoy the story please leave a review it really does motivate me to right more. And about the pair I do want Percy to end up with Artemis and I have a idea how but how long that's takes is still being decided. Also writing longer chapters is something I want to learn on but its hard. Thanks for Reading!**_


	3. Percy's New Purpose

**Percy's New Purpose**

(1 week later)

Percy rolled to the side as he dodged another sword that tried to take his head off. Not given any breathing room another sword soon came at him which he deflected and returned his own blow into the chest of the assailant. His senses tingled and he ducked avoiding another slash to the head. He ripped his sword out the enemy's chest and quickly decapitated the last one. Its head rolled to the side until he stopped it with his foot, smoke billowing from the severed neck.

"Oh come on Percy you know how long it took me to build these things?" a voice complained up from the stands. "I tried the make them harder but you just cut through these animations like butter dude."

Percy glanced up at Leo with a smirk. "Sorry Leo but your automatons are the only thing that give me a real challenge nowadays." One of the good things, Percy admitted, of being immortal was that it did make him stronger, faster, and more alert then he was before. He felt powerful but he really didn't care. He didn't want it but now that he had it he might as well use it. He has yet to tell anyone about his immortality besides the people who gave it to him. He didn't want to be treated any different, he just wanted to be Percy. For the last week he has just been training harder than before, he never wanted to feel so helpless ever again.

Leo glared at him and huffed. "Ya, well stop being so good, and get a hobby besides destroying things I build."

Percy laughed and walked over to a bench a grabbed a bottle of water and poured it all over his head, letting himself get wet, soaking his orange camp half-blood shirt and jeans. The effects were instant, rejuvenating him and healing the small bruises he had. Leo jumped down from the stands and looked at him with pity in his eyes. "So…how have you been?"

Percy gave a force smile and looked at his friend. "I'm doing great Leo you don't have to coddle me." Percy was really getting sick of people treating him this way. Everyone walked around him on egg shells thinking he would break any moment. He just wanted people to treat him the same and not give him any pity, he didn't deserve it.

"Hey man I'm just making sure you're doing ok. Your one of my best friends and I just want you to know we are here for you." It was sight to see Leo serious so Percy gave him a genuine smile.

"I am getting better Flame Head don't worry about me"

"Great because we don't need another emo we already have Nico for that." Leo grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Percy just shook his head. "Well, I'm tired so I am going to head back to my cabin and get some sleep."

"Alright man I'll work on some more animations. Next time it won't be so easy"

Percy waved him goodbye and started to head back. Looking around the camp all you could see was construction. While Percy was knocked out the romans attacked but were soon stopped by the gods themselves, they didn't want to lose any more children than they did during the war. New cabins for minor gods were popping up more and more and the children to fill those cabins were coming in at a constant rate. The number of campers easily tripled then what it was before the war. Because of all the new campers Percy was designated to teach the newer kids as he was apparently the best in camp. He didn't mind, it gave him something to do, something to take his mind off of… her.

Percy talked to his friends and fellow campers around the camp making small talk on his way back. He was the leader of the camp and everyone looked up to him and he had to be sure to hold up that image. He would laugh at people's jokes and always have a smile on his face. Percy would help build when needed and to everyone he seemed happy. To everyone it seemed Percy was finally at peace.

Percy walked in closing his cabin door behind him and instantly the smile disappear off his face. Percy Jackson was not at happy. His sleepless nights plagued with nightmares making him scream awake in the middle of the night kept him on edge. Sometimes he was force to relive some of the memories from Tartarus but mostly and worse of all his mind just replayed the day he lost a part of himself. He tried to stop the arrow every time but each time he missed and he had to watch Annabeth die over and over again.

Percy's room was a mess, he didn't care. Shirts, pants and underwear were littered all around the floor making it almost impossible to see the floor. His nightstand broken in half from the times he got mad and smashed it. His bed looking like someone had tossed and turned in it all night. Percy's cabin represented what Percy was, clean on the outside a mess on the inside. Sure Percy put on a smile for his friends. He walked around the camp like everything was good in the world. He hid is pain behind a mask of jokes and smiles. His friends were none the wiser as they themselves were happy that the war was finally over. Everyone was happy around him and he hated it. Sure he was glad his friends were finally at peace but it hurt to see them so happy while he was slowly being tortured.

Worse of all Percy was simply bored. He didn't have anything to take his mind off of Annabeth. Teaching the kids was something anyone with a sword could do, they just picked him because he was supposedly the best. He missed the adrenaline of battle, the excitement of fighting the monsters that kept kids up at night. Now that the war was over he had nothing. Nothing to fight. Nothing to love. Nothing to do.

Sighing Percy peeled his shirt off and threw it on the floor, adding to the mess already there. He stopped in front of a mirror and looked at the broken image in front of him, literally and figuratively. The mirror had a giant crack that started from the top and zigzagged all the way down from the time Percy smashed it. Looking past that crack you could see a broken man. Percy's hair was disheveled and unkempt, his eyes, once filled with joy and happiness, now dull and had dark circles under them. He just grimaced at the image and walked up to his nightstand that barely stood and picked up a picture on it. It was a simple picture of him, Annabeth, and Grover. Grover looking at the camera with a smile and half a can in his face his arm around Annabeth. Percy was on the other side of Annabeth sticking bunny ears over her head with a giant grin on his face. Annabeth stood there looking like she was in the middle of laughing, her princess blond curls reflecting the sunlight beautifully. The three teens in this picture looked obvious to the world, they truly had no idea what was to come.

Fighting back more tears Percy set down the picture and crawled into bed and stared up at the celling. He was tired but was scared to go to sleep. He looked over to the corner of his room and saw the salt spring fountain there. He felt guilty that he hasn't talk to his mom since what happened. He wasn't angry at her he just didn't have the heart to talk to her right now. Percy rolled away from the fountain and curled into a ball under his covers and closed his eyes. He hoped that Morpheus would pity him tonight with a dreamless sleep.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\

Percy woke up to the sound of a distant giggling. He shot straight up in his bed only to realize he wasn't in his bed…and was in the middle of a forest. Percy knew something was up because he never had a dream like this before. He was in a clearing with thick trees surrounding him.

There was no sound, no wind, no birds chirping, just stillness. Then the silence was broken by the giggling again. Percy looked around but could not pinpoint were the laughing was coming from, it sounded like it was all around him. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement. His head instantly snapped over to it.

"Hello? Who are you?" Percy asked out.

More giggling answered and he saw more movement. He could tell the person was female but other than that he was clueless.

He called out the first name he thought it was. "Annabeth? Is that you?"

He heard the giggling again but this time could tell where it was coming from.

"Annabeth?" He looked over to a part of the woods where the trees blocked most of the light and only saw a pair of familiar shining silver eyes.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\

Percy woke up with a start. _Who was that?_ He wondered. Those eyes were familiar but he could not place who they belonged to. It wasn't Annabeth, he knew that much. Because of this he felt guilty, dreaming of another girl a little over a week since his girlfriend die. He wasn't ready to move on, he didn't want to move on.

Shaking his head he decided to not put too much thought into the dream and pass it off as stress. He slowly got out of sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Standing up and stretching he walked over to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He came out and went to his dresser to take out some cloths only to realize he didn't have any left in there.

"I really have to do some laundry" He scolded himself. Shrugging he picked up the cloths that looked the less dirty and put them on. He walked to the cabin door and took a deep breath before putting on a forced smile and opening the door. Apollo was just starting to make is trip for the day. Percy never really slept in anymore just because of the fact he was barely ever able to sleep. He headed to the dining pavilion to end his stomach's constant complaining.

He arrived there to see that not many people were up this early. He saw some of the Athene kids' reading books or looking at blueprints at their table. I got a pang of sadness when I saw some of the blond hair there reminding me of her. The only other people up at this time was some of the Hephaestus kids tinkering with some projects and the Demeter kids just came in from working in the strawberry fields.

Percy sat down and got some simple eggs, toast and bacon. He went to the brazier and sacrificed a portion to his father. "To you dad."

He sat back down and slowly started eating letting his mind wander about this around him. Soon other campers started to fill in and get some food. He heard people talking and laughing just like a family should. It made him sad that everyone around him was happy and content while he was grieving over his loss. He noticed a lot of people staring at him, pointing and whispering also accompanied. Percy was use to this by now, He was now the big shot at the camp because of him taking down Gaia by himself. He didn't remember much about the fight only bits and pieces of it. He remember seeing red and suddenly becoming the size of Gaia. After that it was pretty much just black.

Percy didn't want the fame, he would trade everything to get the one thing he lost that day. But, he let the kids look up to him, he knew they needed an idol and he would defiantly not look weak in front of them.

Suddenly a horn sounded throughout the camp. The new campers were confused on what was going on, but the older campers knew exactly what followed that horn. The Hunters of Artemis decided to pay them a visit. Percy gave a real smile when he heard the horn. Most people would call a man crazy if he was happy to see a group of man hating hunters, but Percy was glad that he would get to see his cousin again.

Percy got up and headed to the hill where The Golden Fleece lied. When He reached the tree he saw the group of girls coming up the hill. Their group was a lot smaller now as they sadly lost a lot in the war. They use to have at least 20 hunters but now only had around 8. Percy hasn't been able to talk to Thalia since the battle but he knew she blamed herself.

Thalia saw Percy and tackled him into a hug "Percy!"

Percy just laughed and hugged her back just as hard, "It's good to see you to Pinecone Face."

"Let go of our lieutenant you disgusting male." someone spat at me. Percy looked over his cousin's shoulder and saw a girl He didn't recognized. She looked young around 12 or 13 with black hair and it looked. _They must already be recruiting more girls already hm._

A stern voice spoke up. "Lower your bow Maya"

"B-but Milady"

"I said lower your bow, you don't want to shoot the twice savior of Olympus do you?"

Her eyes widen comically and she instantly lowered her bow. Meanwhile, Percy finally realized who was talking. He quickly let go of Thalia and dropped down on his knee.

"Lady Artemis" He said respectfully.

Artemis surprising waved him off. "Please Perseus you are one of the few males that actually has my respect you don't need to bow to me." Percy got up off his knee but didn't take any chances and kept his head in a bow. He didn't want to become an immortal jackalope, no thank you.

When the group of girls that could easily castrate any man walked by Percy walked up to Thalia who lagged behind.

"So Pinecone face, how have you been?" He asked. A sudden zap coursed through his body.

"Don't call me that." She growled, "Anyway, it's been rough. We lost a lot of hunters during the war. We have not been able to defend ourselves with so little hunters from the monster attacks. Artemis can't even do much because she is still weak from the fight. That's why we are here, even though no hunter will admit it, we can't survive on our own right now." She explained sadly. "I know I'm not the only one that lost people, how are you holding up?"

I sighed and put on another forced smile, "I'm doing good Thalia."

She just looked at me like he was stupid, "Percy I know how much you loved Annabeth, I know you are not already ok."

"Thalia I swear I'm fine."

"REALLY?! Because I'm not Percy." She exploded, "I am still mourning over the loss of my best friend and I know if I'm not over her you sure as Hades are not."

Percy saw the tears starting to spill from her eyes and wrapped her in a hug, "Shhh I know, I know." He whispered to her.

"Don't you ever lie to me seaweed brain. I know you, probably better then you know yourself." Thalia said in his chest.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Look later we'll talk but not right now" Percy stated noticing the people staring at us.

Thalia blushed and push Percy away not use to being so affectionate in public and grinned at Percy, "How about we blow off some steam at the arena and I whack you around a bit?"

"Sure Thalia I don't mind wiping the floor with you" Percy shrugged

Thalia glared at him, "oh you are so on Seaweed Brain. Last one there is a rotten egg!" She screamed as she bolted off. Percy just stared at her, shaking his head and took off after her.

When Percy reached the arena he saw Thalia on the other side already having her shield, Aegis, and her spear in hand. He walked over to the other side and took out riptide, still in pen form, and twirled it between his fingers. There were some people training but when they saw Percy and Thalia enter and go to opposite sides they knew what was about to go down. Everyone started to whisper to one another making bets who would win, of course most people bet on Percy.

Word got around that a duel between them was going on a soon more and more campers came to watch. Even the hunters decided to come cheer on their lieutenant, they sat at the opposite end of the campers acting like they all had the plague. Percy was surprised that Artemis, the 18 year old auburn hair goddess sat with her hunters making the boys nearby move away in fear of losing their genitals.

Percy turned to cousin, "So Thals, powers or no powers?" He asked.

"No powers, even I will admit that you are more powerful than me with powers" she grudgingly admitted.

"Alright, your loss" He replied as he uncapped riptide. "Ready to taste defeat Pinecone Face?"

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain."

By some unspoken word they both launched at each other. Thalia made the first strike trying to lunging at his midsection, Percy saw this coming and quickly blocked it. He pressed harder putting her on the defense as she blocked the incoming strikes with her shield. Getting tired of playing on defense she bashed forward with her shield throwing Percy off balance and swung her spear at his feet. Percy easily jumped over it and struck down with his sword, Thalia had to raise her spear to block and grunt at the force behind it, causing her to be pushed back a bit. She kicked Percy in the stomach and made him land flat on his back.

"GO THALIA, DESTORY THIS MALE!" The hunters cheered in the crowd.

Percy knew he wasn't trying his hardest but he sure as Hades was getting annoyed and decided to kick it up a notch. He did a kick up and landed perfectly on his feet, twirling his sword a bit in his hand he tauntingly waved Thalia at him. Thalia growled and pressed on with her attacks. She came at Percy with a flurry of strikes from different angles with both her shield and spear. Percy was having the time of his life fighting someone that actual gave him a challenge. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was giving him the relief he needed for his grief, he wasn't bored. He wanted more. Percy was able to easily block these all and saw her feint to the side. He baited her into thinking he fell for it but instead meant her strike with full force. She didn't expect Percy to catch it and in consequence she lost grip on her spear causing it to fly to the other end of the arena.

Thalia dropped her shield and looked at Percy with fury. "Ok you wanna play rough? I'll play rough!" She spun her hands and two sliver hunting knives appeared in her hands. She struck Percy twice as fast as before, guess having two hunting knives instead of a spear and shield made her more agile.

To the people watching the fight became a flurry of blades and it seemed both of them were even. Artemis, the only one that could keep track of the fight, narrowed her eyes as she noticed Percy was not giving it his all. She didn't know whether to be angry that he was going easy on one of her hunters or impressed that he was this good without giving it his all.

Percy ducked under a knife and blocked another one aimed at his arm. Thalia didn't yet up though and slashed again with her knife this time she got lucky and nicked the Percy cheek.

Percy pushed her away and she leveled her blades and looked at Percy, to say the least she was shocked. Instead of red blood Percy had golden blood running down his cheek. Percy just stood there, slowly dabbing his fingers on the blood on his check and looking down at them. Percy didn't know whether it was because he has not had a real fight since Gaia or the depression he has gone into recently, but suddenly Percy wasn't in the arena anymore, at least not to him. He was back at the battle field at Mount Olympus and in front of him wasn't his cousin Thalia, no Gaia was there in her place. Percy snapped. Rage and anger flooded his body and he let out a feral growl.

Thalia looked at Percy and instantly knew something wasn't right, "Percy? Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone. She then saw his eyes, his eyes were not the fun loving green eyes she was use to or even the sad ones that she saw earlier today. Instead they were dark green filled with pain and anger with a glare so intense it made her step away. Faster than her eyes could register Percy was right in front of her striking down at her face. She quickly brought up her knifes to stop the blade but the forced behind it caused her to stumble back. A second later Percy kicked her directly in the chest causing her to go flying back, people in the crowd screamed out in fear. Thalia gasped as she landed, she knew that kick broke a couple rips, her hunting knives too far for her to grab.

"P-Percy, what are you doing" she gasped out in pain. Percy charged at "Gaia" with the intent to kill. He wanted to kill her over and over again for the pain that she caused him. He walked over to Thalia's downed form and raised the blade over her.

"Percy please, it's me" She pleaded. Percy, showing no remorse, brought the blade down and Thalia closed her eyes thinking she was done for. The last second before the Riptide reached its target two hunter blades interrupted its path. Thalia looked up to see her Mistress saving her life and she looked pissed. Artemis kicked Percy square in the chest and launched her across the arena and gave chase. Percy brought up his sword to block a swipe across his chest before feinting to the left and slashing her arm. Every move that Percy did Artemis matched just as fast and as hard.

Percy only saw red as rage took over his body. Ironically he was fighting this hard because he didn't want his friends to ever get hurt again, not knowing that he was fighting the people he was fighting for.

Percy feinted to the right but Artemis blocked it anyway and looked right into Percy's eyes, "Percy. Stop this. Now."

Percy grunted as he tried to push down, then he saw Artemis's eyes. They were the same silver eyes that he saw in his dream and suddenly he realized what was going on. He realized where he really was and what he was doing. He dropped his sword and looked down at his hands. _What have I done?_ The last thing he saw was Artemis's fist and then darkness.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\

Artemis looked down at the unconscious man. She respected him enough to call him a man instead of a boy because to her he was one of the few that deserved that title. He the exact opposite of what she thought men to be and it annoyed her to no end. She was confused on what made Percy go berserk on Thalia like that. She walked over to Thalia and summoned some ambrosia for her to eat. Thalia took it greedily and sighed as the giant purple bruise on her chest faded away.

"Thalia what happened to Perseus" Artemis asked.

"I don't really know Milady, one second it looks like we are having a friendly spar then it looked like he snapped and attacked me." She explained.

Artemis looked down at Percy then at the crowd. Everyone was whispering and staring at Percy with wide eyes and fear. They just saw their leader go crazy and try to kill his best friend and then stand toe to toe with an Olympian goddess and showed that he was an immortal. Artemis already knew that he was immortal as it had to be passed by all the Olympians before it was given to him. She grudgingly admitted to herself that Percy was actually one of the hardest fight she has had recently, but only to herself.

She sighed, "Thalia look over the hunt, I'm going to take Perseus to Olympus and get this all sorted out." She walked over to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed them both to Olympus.

Artemis brought them to the throne room and took out symbol of power, a silver bow. She shot it into the air where the arrow exploded into silver sparkles. As she waited for the Olympians she decided to restrain Percy in case he had another freak out and decided to attack the gods, that would not end well.

Slowly the gods started to fill in one by one. They all looked confused on why they were being summoned until they noticed Artemis in the center next to a chained down Percy. The room started to shake.

"WHY IS MY SON IN CHAINS?!" Poseidon bellowed.

Artemis shrunk in fear, she knew how powerful her uncle could be when angry.

"Uncle please allow me to explain, it's for his own safety." Artemis pleaded.

Poseidon just glared at Artemis, "You better have a good reason or there will be prices to pay."

"Daughter, what has happened that made you bring Percy in chains?" Zeus asked.

Artemis took a deep breath and explained what happened during her short time at camp. How Thalia challenged Percy to a spar and how it was going fine until Percy snapped and started to go full rampage mode making Artemis step in to stop it. She left out the part where she was almost matched evenly with the demigod not wanting to hurt her pride.

"THIS DEMIGOD TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!?" Zeus screamed while taking out his master bolt. Before he could even lift his bolt into the air a trident was at his neck.

"I dare you try something, _Brother_ " Poseidon spat.

An orange glow lowered onto the throne room. "How about we all calm down and hear Perseus's side of the story, yes?" Hestia offered.

The gods all calmed down and nodded their heads. Poseidon just glared at Zeus and lowered his trident. He walked over to Percy and summoned a ball of water and splashed it on Percy.

"Wah-wh-What." Percy gasped.

Percy's woke up with a throbbing headache. He tried to lift his arm up to hold his head but found it to be chained to the ground. He looked down at the chain in confusion and then looked around him. He saw all the Olympians staring down at him. A few like Ares and Zeus looked at him with anger while others looked at him with confusion or concern, besides Dionysus who was already asleep in his chair.

"What happened why am I chained down?" He asked in confusion. Suddenly the pain in his head increased and he grunted as the memories of what happened came back to him. _Shit_ he thought _I am so screwed_.

"Percy my son, what happened?" His dad asked with care.

Percy gave a sad smirk "I guess this is what happens when you bottle your emotions for a long time." Percy then explained to the Olympians what has happened to him this last week and what he has been going through. Most looked at him with pity while others just didn't really care about him.

"How do we know he won't attack us again? He must be killed, a demigod with that much unchecked power is a danger to us." Zeus said raising his master bolt.

"We are not killing anyone brother, Percy here saved Olympus not once but twice. We owe him more than anyone." Hestia soothing voice ordered.

"Fine, I won't kill him" Percy let out a sigh of relief. "But how do we know he won't snap again and attack us?" Zeus asked.

"How about we have Dionysus to check his mind?" Hera offered. Everyone looked to the god and questions and saw he was still snoring in his seat. Aphrodite, who was next to him, slapped him on the face.

"Uh-what, yes kill the boy." He sputtered. He then noticed everyone staring at him. "What did I miss?"

"We need you to check Perseus mind to see if he is sane." Zeus demanded, Percy just waved at Dionysus.

Dionysus groaned "Can't we just kill this brat already?" Poseidon gave him glare and he instantly struck away. "I mean of course I will." He got up off his throne and walked over to Percy. Percy tried to keep him away in fear he was going to hurt him but the chains kept him on his knees. Dionysus brought his hands on each of his temples and a purple glow covered them. Percy did not like the feeling one bit, he could feel him inside his head. Soon the glow died down and Dionysus took his hands away.

"He's sane, but barely. He had a physiological break down from his adrenaline pumping, the bottled up emotions, and the grief he has been going through recently. If he just has someone to talk to he should be fine." Dionysus explained with no emotion at all. He walked away and went back on his throne where he instantly went back to sleep.

"Since my son is no longer a threat he does not need to be chained up on more" Poseidon declared. He snapped his fingers making the chains vanish and walked up to his son putting a hand on his shoulder, "Percy I know you probably don't like the idea of talking to someone about this, but can you? Is there anyone you trust enough for it?" His father asked.

"Thalia." Percy answered without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Perseus Thalia is part of my hunt and I can't afford to not have all my hunters with me at all times, we are too weak." Artemis said bowing her head in shame.

Apollo spoke up, "How about we just put Percy with the hunt? He is the strongest demigod ever and can easily help protect the hunt."

Percy just sat there shocked that Apollo just put that offer on the table. _Is he trying to kill me?_

"WHAT?!" Artemis exploded. _Yup I'm screwed_. "I WILL NOT HAVE A FILTHY MALE IN MY HUNT!" She scream.

"This might be the best offer you get to save your hunt, you might want to consider it" Her father stated.

Artemis just huffed and crossed her arms "No, I will not have a man in my hunt. I don't care who he is."

"Come on lil sis isn't Percy the only male you respect?" Apollo asked. A silver arrow appeared in between his legs.

"I am older then you, you idiot. While Percy does have my respect he is male and will probably hit on my hunters." She accused.

This got Percy mad. He would never do something like that and he could not believe Artemis actually thought that low of him. Without a second thought he walked up to Artemis and got on his knee, "I swear on the Styx that if you, Lady Artemis, accepts me into the hunt I will never hit on any of your hunters nor try to date any of them and help protect and care for the hunt even if that means giving my life."

Thunder rumbled above sealing the oath and all the gods stared down at Percy in shock. Artemis could not form any words as she just witness a male, who she always thought were selfish and arrogant, give an oath to protect her hunt with his life.

She sighed knowing she had no other option, "Fine, I accept your oath. Don't accept me to give you an easy time." She glared.

"Well now that that is settled we can discuss another matter." Zeus said. "Percy has yet to be rewarded for his help in the war"

Poseidon coughed, "Saving us."

Zeus gave him a glare, "Yes, whatever the reason he should be rewarded, that is why we have decided to make you an Olympian god. Seeing as you cannot do that anymore we will let you request anything within reason."

Percy looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Ok, I have a couple request and they are easily in reason. First I want you to give back Hestia's and Hade's thrones back, they have done more than most of you in these last two wars and deserve to be a part of this counsel."

Zeus looked like he want to argue but stopped himself, "Fine." He snapped his fingers and two new thrones appeared. One looked like it was made of real fire except it was the kind of fire from a fireplace that would calm you down in a rainy day. The other was made up of pitch black bones with sculls across the top of the back rest. Zeus quickly summoned Hades for him to join them.

Hades appeared out of the shadows looking annoyed, "You rang brother?"

"Perseus here has decided to use one of his wishes to make you and Hestia on the council, so welcome brother." He waved to Hades seat.

Hades looked at the seat in shock before turning to Percy and giving him a nod and walked to his throne and sat down. He had a small smile on his face but made sure not to show it. Before Percy could do anything else a ball of red tackled his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Percy, I owe you so much." Hestia cried into his chest.

Percy just chuckled and hugged her back, "You deserve it milady."

Hestia pulled away and dried her tears before turning and seating on her new throne, not scared to show her giant smile.

Zeus looked back at Percy, "and what is your last request?"

"I want you to release all the titans that were not involved in the last two wars such as Calypso and Leto, they have all served their punishments long enough and deserve their freedom."

Again Zeus looked like he was going to explode but everyone looked at him expectantly, "Fine" he said through gritted teeth, "But they have to swear their allegiance to Olympus before they are set free."

"I think that's fair"

"Now if there is nothing left to discuss this meeting is over. Hermes go inform the Titans of the deal." Zeus stated before flashing out with a bolt of lightning. All the gods started to flash away until there was only Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis left.

Poseidon walked over to Percy and pulled him into a hug, "I am so proud of you my son and know that you are always allowed in Atlantis if you need a home"

"I know dad, thank you." Percy gave him a hug just as hard.

Poseidon pulled away, "and remember son you should keep practicing your power over the sea and earth. Now that you are immortal they are much stronger." He gave one last hug before he disappeared into a sea mist.

Hestia approached him next, "Percy I just wanted to thank you for giving me a throne again."

"It was nothing Lady Hestia, you deserve it." He waved off.

"Please just call me Hestia, and I want to give you something in return and don't you dare say no to me. I am going to give you the power of the hearth with it you will have the power to heal and summon home cooked meals anytime needed."

Percy smiled, "I would be honored to accept your gift, thank you Hestia."

Hestia put her hands on his shoulders and a soft orange glow outlined his body. With one last quick hug Hestia disappeared in a pillar of flames. Last but not least Artemis walked over to him.

"Milady." Percy said with a bow.

"None of that please, if you are going to stay with us just call me Artemis." She said, "Just know, just because I respect you does not mean this will be an easy time for you. Expect to work for your stay, we don't like freeloaders."

"Of course Artemis where would be the fun in that?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Close your eyes I will take us back to Camp Half-Blood where we can gather your stuff and the hunters."

Percy closed his eyes as Artemis put a hand on his shoulder. Together they flashed out leaving an empty throne room behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter took a little longer I really wanted to make this chapter longer than the others and I did! Almost 3x as long as the other two! I really enjoyed making this chapter so please leave a review on your thoughts. I take all criticism into consideration and I read every review, you guys are what make me want to write. As to where this story is going I think I'm going to have 3-4 arcs all in this one story so I'm hoping it will be a long one. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Introductions

**Introductions**

When the light faded Percy found himself at the bottom of half-blood hill outside of the camp. Looking to the top of the hill he could see Peleus wrapped around the tree sleeping as smoke slowly came out of his nose every time he snored. Percy glanced up looking at the Golden Fleece as it glittered in the sunlight and smiled as he remembered the adventures he went on. The smile was soon replaced with a frown as he thought about his adventures with Annabeth.

Percy knew he needed to not get depressed every time he thought of her but he just couldn't help it. Every time he thought of her he heard her beautiful laugh or saw her smile and it killed him knowing he would never get to see or hear it again.

"Are you going to stand there all day or go get ready to leave?" asked an agitated Artemis.

Percy just sighed, "Yes Artemis." He immediately started to go up the hill still wrapped up in his thoughts.

"We are leaving in 10 minutes Perseus!" Artemis called out, Percy didn't give any indication he heard her. She watch curiously as Percy, who she always thought was one of the strongest demigods to ever live, be reduced to this depressed state. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. Why did this one demigod, who had done so much for them, lose everything in return? He was one of the only decent males to him and knew he didn't deserve this. Wait. Why did she care about a male? She just scoffed at herself and started to head into the camp to gather her girls wondering how to break the news to them.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\

Percy shoved some cloths into a duffle bag thinking about what just happened. He had just accepted to travel with a pack of man hating girls with the goddess of man haters leading them. Yup sounded like fun. He had no idea why he swore on the Styx but knew it just felt right. Life at camp for him was getting boring and also had a lot of memories that he didn't need to relive. He needed something new. Something to take his mind off things.

A sudden knock on his cabin door took him out of his musings. Percy looked over at the door and frowned. He really didn't want to deal with people right now. It was tiring to pretend he was alright when he really wasn't. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to join the hunt, he didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't there.

Percy walked over to the door, plastered on a fake smile, and opened it. Surprisingly his friend Grover was standing there nervously tapping his hand on his side. Percy hadn't seen Grover in a while with him being busy as the Lord of The Wild and leader of the Council of Cloven Elders.

Grover has been busy with all his new responsibilities and he wasn't able to keep up with everything that has happened. All he knew was that the war was over and they won. His empty link with Percy has been driving him crazy as the feeling of guilt and sadness washed over him every day. He knew something bad happened and had gotten back to camp as soon as he could

The second the door open Grover wrapped Percy in a hug, "Percy! I was so worried for you." He pulled back to look at his friends face and what he saw scared him. Grover could see right pass that fake smile on him and saw the look of pain and guilt in his eyes. The usual bright green was now dull and void. "Percy what happened to you?"

"Oh you know just fought through a war and lived the usual." He replied sarcastically walking back into the cabin with Grover behind.

Grover just glared at his friend, "Percy something is wrong, tell me."

"What do you want me to say? I just fought through a war and we lost people. Do you want me out there prancing about and acting like everything is ok?" Grover could tell he was still not being up front with him and it frustrated him to no end. He just wanted to help his friend who literally went to hell and back.

"Does Annabeth at least know how you feel right now? Has she been helping?" The second Grover asked that he regretted it instantly. The smile on his face went sour and his eyes dimmed even more if that was even possible. Grover felt a strong ping of guilt and sadness through the link and he knew right away what happened. "No, please don't tell me. Not Annabell please." Tears streaming down the satyr's face as he realized what happened.

"I'm so sorry Grover. I wasn't strong enough to save her. I wasn't fast enough to stop the arrow." Percy chocked out, his throat tight, and tears starting to spill from his eyes.

Grover quickly wrapped his only best friend left tightly as they both mourned for their lost family. Annabeth was like a little sister to Grover and it hurt him to know that she was gone forever while he was off in the wild. He could hardly imagine what Percy was going through as he literally jumped into Tartarus for the girl. He knew Percy would blame his self for it and that hurt him even more because he felt what Percy was feeling.

Grover pulled away from Percy and looked him in the eyes, "Percy it was not your fault. You know more than anyone Annabeth would not want you to blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? I was there Grover, she died because I missed the arrow. She died in my arms and I could not do a damn thing." Percy explained sadly walking over to his bed. He wanted to move on but the nightmares made it almost impossible to. Every night he would watch her die and each time he would see something he could have done in order to save her.

"Dammit Percy." Grover exclaimed frustratingly, "You did everything you could. You and I both know once a person's string is cut by the fates there is nothing you can do to stop it, it was her time Percy. Right now she is in Elysium talking about her wonderful life you gave her to the others there and one day you will join her. You will see her again Percy." Grover said with a sad smile. Percy snapped.

"NO I WON'T!" Percy yelled in anger as he smashed his hand into his bed, splitting the wooden frame in half. "In case you didn't know in order to save my life the gods decided to make me immortal without my consent. So no Grover I won't see her again because I can't die." Tears were streaming down his face as he took ragged breaths.

Grover looked at him in shock learning that his long time best friend was immortal. Now he understood his grief but he knew Annabeth would not want this for Percy. "Then she would not want you to mope around like a sad puppy all day Percy. I know you have, I feel it every day" He said tapping his head, "it feels like I am the saddest I have ever been and the guilt is eating you up. Annabeth would not want this for you Percy. She would want you to move on and be happy with your immortality. If you are going to live forever then you need to learn how to be happy in life."

"I know I know." Percy said as he wiped the tears off his face. "It's just so hard without her. I don't know if I can G-man."

Grover put a hand on his shoulder, "Percy you are one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can do this it's you. And just so you know you are not alone in this at all. You have me, Thalia, Nico, and others that all care for you. We are here for you man."

Percy gave him a sad smile, "I know. Thanks G-man." Percy looked at the clock on his wall and started to panic. He had been talking to Grover for 15 minutes now. Artemis was going to kill him. He quickly finished packing his duffle bag. "Shit, sorry Grover but I got to go I'm already late." He explained quickly.

"Late for what?" Grover asked confused.

"Going to be with the hunt for a while. I'll talk to you later." he replied rushing out the door.

"WHAT!"

Percy chuckled a bit and looked over his shoulder, "I'll tell you later. And Grover…Thanks." With that Percy left and started to rush over to cabin 8.

While walking over Percy started to get lost in his thoughts. He knew Annabeth would not want him acting like this. He could hear her now in his head, "Seaweed brain I swear if you keep up with this moping I will slap you across the head." He needed to move on not just for himself but for her also.

He knew he wasn't just going to be fixed just like that, he only lost her a little over a week ago. But, he knew this was the path he needed to be on. Not the one that pushed everyone away and his feelings down into a bottle waiting to explode again. No, he promised himself right then and there that he would try his best to move on. Not to forget but to honor her. For the first time Percy smiled to himself, a real smile. He could see a light out of the hole he was in.

Percy being lost in thought didn't realize he was in front of the cabin until he tripped on the stairs in front of the door. He grumbled a bit at his clumsiness and picked himself up off the floor wiping the dirt off his shirt. He then noticed a note attached to the door.

 _First day on the job and you are already late? Looks like you are going to have to find your own way to us because you took too long. On how to find us, when you swore yourself to protect the hunt I blessed you with the knowledge on where the hunt is at all times. I also informed the hunt that a male will be traveling with us but left it to you to tell them who it is. They took it all so well._ Percy scoffed at that. _You have until the rest of the day to get to us. If you are not here by nightfall expect more work. Good luck!_

Percy just sighed knowing he should have expected this from a man hating goddess. He concentrated on finding the hunt and soon he felt a ping in his head and knew exactly where there were. He groaned in frustration, they were somewhere in the middle of Missouri. How in the hell did they expect him to get there before nightfall? He glanced up at the sky and saw that sun was well past noon. He laughed to himself as he realized they didn't want him to make it back before nightfall and just wanted to give him more work.

As he tried to figure out how he was going to middle of the country from New York a voice spoke in his head.

" _Percy."_ He heard.

" _Dad?"_ He thought back surprised. It was weird having someone talk to him in his head. It was like someone was talking to you from all sides at once. Percy didn't like it at all. His shock soon turn to anger as he remembered he was still pretty pissed at his dad for making him immortal. _"What do you want?"_ He questioned with distaste.

" _Percy know that I have caused you sadness lately but just know I will not apologize for what I did"_ His father said sternly _"You were dying Percy and I was not going to lose my favorite son no matter what."_ Percy's face softened a bit. He still loved his father and would never hate him but right now he needed to be mad at someone and that just so happened to be his father. He decided to be a little nicer to him remembering he wanted to stop pushing people away.

Percy quickly thought back, _"What do you want?"_

" _I felt your distress and I am just here to tell you that you have extreme control over water all ready and you can easily mist travel if you try."_ Poseidon explained.

" _Ok that's good to know I guess, saves me a hell of a long trip."_ Percy quipped. _"And thanks…Dad."_ Percy could have sworn he felt his dad smiling in his head.

" _It's no problem my son. I will always look over you."_ And with that Percy felt the presence leave his head.

Percy sighed. He knew he couldn't stay mad at his dad forever and in all honesty he really wasn't. He just wanted someone to blame for him not being able to see Annabeth again. But, he knew that if anyone was to blame it was himself. He still wanted to space himself between his dad for a little bit though, he did turn Percy into an immortal without his consent after all. That sounded weird. Who would hate someone for gifting them immortality? In some ways Percy was excited to have immortality, he was going to be able to stay with his friends forever. After the war the gods gifted the other seven demigods with immortality. Piper, Jason, and Leo became the protectors of Camp Half Blood. Jason was originally supposed to go to New Rome but asked to be with Piper instead.

Frank and Hazel both went to New Rome as its protectors. Nico became the official immortal prince of the Underworld and went to live with his dad to help him run things. Each one wasn't granted full immortality as they could still fall in battle but immortality none the less.

Percy suddenly got excited. He could mist travel? He never really thought about it a lot and would never think he was strong enough to do it. He didn't want to try going to the hunter's camp right away as it was half way across the country. He wanted to practice so he could get there in one piece. Didn't need him not being able to reform half of his body when he got there.

Percy stared at a spot a little over 5 feet away and concentrated. All he did was imagine his body turning into mist and appearing there. At first nothing happened and he started to feel stupid staring intensely at a spot in the middle of camp. Soon he felt a tug in his gut and his left hand started to go numb. The sensation traveled up is arm and he looked down to see shockingly his arm was slowly dissipating into mist. Soon the numbness spread throughout his body and he closed his eyes. Just as quick as it came the numbness started to fade and when he opened his eyes again he was standing in the spot he was starting at.

"Ok that was badass." He said to himself.

Percy continue to his practice his mist travel pushing himself to go further and further with each try. Soon he felt confidante enough that he could travel to the hunter's camp in one piece. He focused on where the hunt was and imagined himself appearing there. Slowly the tug in his gut and the numbness appeared as he closed his eyes.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\

(30 minutes earlier)

Artemis walked to her cabin ignoring all the gawking stares and bows. Most people knew who she was so they treated her with respect. Sadly there were some who didn't realize who she was and thought she was just another girl.

"Hey baby, you new here? I can show you around if you want." A cocky boy offered as he walked over to her.

Artemis eyes turned into a silver fire as she threw a knife at him, imbedding it in the tree inches from his face. "If you value your frivolous life then you will treat a goddess with respect male." She spat. Said male quickly, with eyes wide, turned tail and bolted away.

Usually Artemis would have not let a male like that live but she had too much on her mind. Ironically a male was on her mind. She wondered how she was going to break the news to her hunters that they would have a male traveling with them for the foreseeable future. Even though he was Percy Jackson and swore on the Styx to protect them most of the hunters have hated males for their whole lives. But Percy wasn't like other males was he? No, Percy was kind, honest, modest, and loyal. She always thought males to be the exact opposite and then that stupid boy-no man had to come along and take the sky for her without a second of hesitation. It wasn't like Artemis was forgetting her man hating ways no, Percy was just the only male she respected and could even consider a friend. She knew it was not going to be easy for the girls to except him, besides Thalia of course, but they were stuck with him so they might at least try to enjoy it. It could have been a lot worse. Artemis couldn't even think of another male even close to worthy enough to travel with her hunt.

She finally reached her cabin and went directly in. She knew all her hunters would be there because they hated to wonder around the camp as they thought the campers were insufferable. She walked in and saw that all her hunters were lounging and talking about. Artemis noticed sadly that there were a lot more empty beds then there use to be. There was only 8 hunters left after the war when they use to have around 15. She was still sad that she had lost one of her best, Phoebe, but at the same time she was honored that she died fighting for Olympus.

She looked over and saw the usual trio of Maya, Maria, and Alice all sitting on the same bed. Maria and Alice were both showing Maya how to fletch her own arrows. Maya was the newest hunter and didn't even know about the Greek world until about a week ago. The daughter of Nike ran away from home when she was 13 from her abusive farther and survived on her own for a year. It was surprising that she survived for so long by herself but Artemis could see that she was a fighter and a good addition to the hunt. At first the black haired girl was shy and scared from being alone all this time but soon she opened up to the hunt and became one of them.

On Maya's left, showing her how to shape an arrow, was Abigail, a dark skin girl that was one of her older hunters. She was a slave from the 1700's that Artemis rescued from the horrible man that owned her. Usually gods stayed out of mortal affairs but when Artemis found out that one of the slaves was a demigod she went and killed the master accidently starting the Stono Rebellion, the largest slave rebellion in American history. Oops. She was a daughter of Aphrodite so she was a beautiful African American women with short black hair and striking kaleidoscope eyes. Her being the daughter of the love goddess didn't hold her back though and was one of the best hunters with knives.

On the other side of Maya was the Daughter of Hermes, Maria. She was a small girl with eye-catching long, white hair. She was orphaned at a young aged and because she was born in the 1950's she was forced onto the streets. One day Artemis found her cornered in ally by a gang of boys. Artemis quickly dealt with the vile men who were planning to harm her ridding the world from them. Maria joined the hunt soon after.

Glancing away from the three giggling girls she looked over and saw her lieutenant, Thalia, talking with Khloe. Khloe was a daughter of Demeter with long brunette hair and was the only hunter, besides Thalia, that didn't have a huge problem with men. Don't get her wrong she still hated men, but she just didn't have the urge to kill them on site. She joined the hunt fairly recently only joining about 6 years ago. She joined not because she hated men but because she wanted a family something that Artemis would gladly offer any maiden.

On the bed next to those two was Ruth absently tossing her hunting knife in the air again and again. She was a really fiery, redheaded daughter of Ares that had a quick temper. Ruth was one of the more drastic man haters but that was most likely from her past. Artemis saved her from a prostitution ring many years ago and after destroying and torturing the leaders of it she offered Ruth a spot in the hunt which she took graciously. She did cause problems in the hunt with her temper but it was usually with Thalia who had the same quick temper and the two would end up arguing for hours.

The last two hunters were the sisters from Roman times, Augusta and Aurelia. Aurelia was braiding Augusta's blond hair in its usual fish tail style while Aurelia didn't need to do much to her shoulder length blond hair. These two were Artemis's oldest hunters and were brought to her when their mother Athena asked her to take them away from their abusive family. So, after castrating and killing the males there she took the sisters away from their prison and gave them a place in their hunt.

Artemis smiled at her hunt, they were like daughters to her. When she lost almost half of them in the Second Gigantomachy War she was broken. But they all stuck together and helped each other through the tough time, they were a family after all. The hunt was at an all-time low and could barely live on their own, which Artemis hated to admit.

Artemis cleared her throat gaining the attention of the hunters, "Girls I have some news I need to share with you." Artemis declared nervously. All the hunters ceased what they were doing and gathered around Artemis curious to what happened on Olympus.

"I know none of you will admit it but the hunt is at an all-time low. We lost many of our sisters during the last war and it hurt us in more ways than one. I am weak after the war so I cannot protect the hunt as well as I used to. With this all in mind the gods decided to assign a guardian to help protect us." She finished.

The hunters just grumbled a bit but they knew that they needed help, they were just too prideful to admit it. Whoever she was they could help the hunt survive until they get enough girls to survive on their own.

"Who is she Milady?" Khloe softly asked.

Artemis just laughed nervously, "um you see the thing is a girl wasn't assigned to the hunt…a male was."

Silence encased the cabin as all the girls absorbed what Artemis just told them. Then chaos erupted.

"WHAT"

"I will not let a disgusting _Male_ near the hunt"

"Why would a male be put into the hunt!?"

"He probably only accepted to try and hit on us"

All the girls were talking over one another trying to get there opinion in. Artemis kept trying to get some words in but the girls would only talk over her. Artemis got tired and gave a sharp cab whistle to gain their attention. All the girls quieted down but most of them still had a scowl on their face.

"I know none of you want this and neither do I, but sadly we don't have a choice. We could have been stuck with someone a lot worse though. This male is not as bad as the others so just give him a chance." Artemis explained. The hunters just stared at wondering if they really just hear Artemis, the man hating goddess, tell her hunters to give a male a chance.

"But he is still a male and will only want to try and sleep with us" Ruth said in disgust.

"Now usually I would agree to that statement but like I said this male is different and would never do that." Artemis replied. A smile danced on her lips, "besides since he is ours we can treat him anyway we want. Say a personal slave maybe?" The hunters got an evil glint in their eyes as they realized what Artemis was implying.

"Who is he anyway?" Maria asked.

"I'll let him introduce himself to you all when we leave. Now, everyone get packed up I want to leave this camp as soon as possible." Artemis ordered.

Within 5 minutes all the girls were packed and ready to go as they all wanted to leave this dreaded place as soon as possible. Artemis waited for Percy to come and knock on the door but after another 5 minutes he never came. Deciding not to wait for him she wrote down a note and put it on the door before flashing her hunt out to a camp site. Whether she made it so far from camp on purpose was something only she knew.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\

When Percy opened his eyes he noticed he was in the middle of a forest with trees filled with brown and yellow leaves growing as tall as buildings. He quickly focused on the hunt and knew that the hunt was a little ways north.

As Percy was getting closer to the hunt he couldn't help but get nervous. He was a male about to enter the hunt and live with them. Sounded like fun right? Of course Percy was going to try and be friends with them but he had no idea if the hunters wanted anything to do with him. He at least had Thalia who would be by his side so he would not be totally alone. Percy just wished he could come out of this with all his genitalia still attached to him.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by an arrow imbedding itself in the tree right next to his head. He looked at the source of the arrow and found a girl with short blond hair glaring at him with her bow drawn.

"What do you want _male_ " She spat, the last word said like it was the worst insult ever. Which to them it probably was.

Percy quickly raised his hands in a surrendering fashion looking nervous, "Lady Artemis should be expecting me. Kinda my first day on the job." He joked.

The girl showed no amusement, if anything her glare intensified, but lowered her bow anyway. She motioned for Percy to follow him and started to walk away. He quickly caught up to her and followed a few steps behind her.

"So you have a name?" Percy asked, "I don't really just want to call you hunter."

"If I wanted you to know my name I would tell you now shut up and keep walking." She snarled.

 _Ok so she is not very friendly._ Percy thought. He got the message loud and clear and kept quiet while she led him to the hunt. Soon Percy heard the sound of people talking and bows being shot. When they reached where the sound was coming from he looked around to see what the camp was like. A central fire place took up a large space in the center of the camp with logs surrounding it for places to sit. Silver tents surrounded it in the form of a large circle. Every single tent look almost identical except for one that was much longer than the others. The flap was open for the long one and he saw a long table in there with chairs, he assumed that was the mess hall. Off to the side of the circle was an archery range where a lot of the girls were practicing their already nearly perfect aim. Luckily for Percy all the girls seemed busy with other things to even notice him.

Without warning the girl who has yet to tell Percy her name started to walk towards one of the larger tents. Without knocking-er can you knock on a tent? Without signaling she opened the flap to the tent and walked in. Percy followed close behind and was shocked when he went inside. The inside of the tent was a lot bigger than the outside. The outside looked like it could hold 3 maybe 4 people but the inside seemed like it could hold 20 with space to spare. There was a fireplace directly across the entrance with a bow above on a mantle. Above the bow was many stuff heads of many different types of animals from bunny's to a hydra head. Two comfy looking chairs sat in front of the fire place with their backs facing the door. A bed was off in the corner with a huge blanket of white fur covering it.

"Milady, this _boy_ here wanted to see you." The girl stated.

Artemis got up from the chair that Percy didn't notice her in since the back was to him. She looked at Percy with surprise then quickly masked it with a stoic mask.

"Thank you Aurelia, I will deal with this alone." Artemis said.

Aurelia looked like she really didn't want to leave her mistress alone with a boy, "But Mil-" Artemis quickly interrupted her.

"I said that will be all, Aurelia." She ordered. Aurelia just looked at Artemis then back at Percy with a glare before starting to head out.

Percy just smirked at her, "So its Aurelia then?" The girl gave a huff before pushing open the tent and walking out. Percy looked over to see Artemis starting at him with the same stoic face. Percy for the first time got a good look at Artemis and could not help but see how beautiful she was in her 18 year old form. She wore no makeup and the only thing that obstructed her face was a stray strand of her auburn, long hair. Her glowing silver eyes contracted heavily with her sun kissed skin, most of it was covered by her hunters outfit but it was still obvious she had more muscle then fat on her. Percy blushed as he quickly realized he was basically checking out the man hating goddess.

"So Percy, how did you get here so fast?" Artemis asked giving no indication of knowing what Percy was thinking.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Didn't expect me to get her so early huh? Looks like no extra chores for me."

"Fine you get out of the extra work I had plan for you. Still how did you get here so early? I didn't expect you here until 2 days from now." Artemis questioned. She hated getting made a fool of by someone.

Percy just smirked and suddenly he dissolved into mist. Artemis looked around franticly not knowing what happened to the Son of Poseidon. Suddenly something tapped her shoulder.

"Boo."

Artemis gave a small shriek and turned around to see Percy on the ground laughing his ass off.

She quickly kicked him in the side of the stomach. "That was not funny Perseus." She said sternly. Secretly she was actually a little happy that Percy acted this way. It showed he didn't fear her as much as most people did. Even the hunters didn't act this way around Artemis. They were always serious around her and to Artemis they were more like daughters then friends.

Percy wiped a tear from his eye and got up, "I'm sorry Artemis your face was just too funny."

"So you have the ability to mist travel?" she questioned ignoring the laughing demigod.

"Yup." Percy said popping the 'p', "since I am immortal now I have stronger control over my abilities."

"Why were you late then? I specifically told you we were leaving in 10 minutes." She said annoyed.

"I am very sorry about that. Grover came over to my cabin while I was packing and we got lost in our conversation." Percy answered sheepishly, not wanting to talk about what Grover and he discussed.

"Well because you didn't want to introduce yourself at camp you will do it at lunch." Artemis remarked, "Now, while you are here do not expect to get a free ride. You will have chores to do and also training, I don't want you slowing down the hunt. You will be responsible for the hunts laundry and also cleaning up after dinner. Those are your only chores but on top of chores you will also have guarding duty, hunting training, and archery practice."

Percy was fine with everything but turned white at the last one. "Um… Lady Artemis you do know how bad I am at archery right? If I try to shot at the target I will probably shoot someone directly behind me." Percy pleaded.

"If you think I'm letting someone stay in my hunt and not know how to use a bow you are severely mistaken. I don't care if it takes from sunup till sundown you will learn how to use a bow." Artemis declared. Percy just gulped and nodded his head.

"Now, in case you forgot you are not only here to help guard the hunt." Artemis continued. Percy just looked confused as Artemis got up and left the tent. Percy sat there inside the maiden goddess's tent twiddling his thumbs. Soon Artemis returned with a certain spiky haired girl.

"Pinecone Face!" Percy exclaimed happily.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Didn't Artemis tell you the hunt was getting some help?" Percy responded.

"You mean you are the one that's going to be traveling with the hunt? Wow I should have expected it to be you Percy only you would be dumb enough to join a group of man hating girls with the goddess of man haters leading them" Thalia chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm doing it so I can protect my poor little Pinecone Face and mak-OW!" Percy rubbed his arm where Thalia shocked him when he started to fake flex his muscles. Artemis just looked at the two in amusement. These two would be at each other's throats until the day they died, but both of them would jump in front of a strike for the other in a heartbeat.

"Ok fine I joined because I was bored at camp happy." Percy whined.

"Actually Perseus there is another reason," Percy looked at Artemis confused. "Another reason why you were assigned to the hunt was because you said you would only talk to Thalia about how you feel."

Thalia frowned, "What am I? A shrink?"

"I don't think Thalia wants to hear about all my problems she probably has better things to do." Percy said.

"You can either talk to her or bottle up your emotions until you snap again and try to hurt someone you care about." Artemis replied knowing exactly how to push Percy into this.

Percy instantly had a guilty look take his face, "Your right. I can't just push everything down. Not if it's going to get someone hurt." He turned to Thalia, "And Thalia I never did apologize for what I did to you. I'm sorry." Percy admitted.

"Percy I know you have gone through a lot lately so you don't need to apologize for what happened at camp. If talking to you and acting like a stupid therapize will help you then I will gladly do it." She affirmed. She then scowled at Percy, "But I swear to the gods that if you ever try to kill me again I will kill you."

Percy just chuckled at his cousin, "Yes I know Thalia. Thank you."

"Now that we have that done with Percy you go set up your tent and then meet us at the dinning tent so you can introduce yourself to the hunters." Artemis proclaimed.

"Uh…sure sounds like fun" Percy stammered turning white.

Artemis just laughed at the look on his face, "Percy you are the strongest demigod the world has ever seen having fought giants and gods and you are scared of some teenage girls?" Percy blushed at the praise. Artemis tossed him a silver box with a button on the top. "This is your tent. Just hit the button and toss it where you want the tent to appear. I recommend setting up a little ways away from the other tents unless you want to wake up to a bear in your tent." Artemis commented with a smirk.

Percy just nodded, "Yes Artemis, thank you. See you in a bit Pinecone Face." Before Percy could get shocked again from his ever so angry cousin he bolted out of the tent and went to find a spot to set up his tent.

As Percy walked through the camp he felt the stares of the girl burning the back of his head. He just ignored them and went towards the outskirts of the camp where he heard a river. He came upon an open spot near the river but not too far from the camp that would be perfect for him to set up his tent. Percy did what Artemis told him to do and a small tent soon appeared where the silver box landed. He walked in and was pleasantly surprised to find his tent bigger on the inside just like Artemis's was. The inside only had the bare minimum only having a desk in one corner and a bed in another with a chest at the end of it.

Percy quickly changed into some clean cloths before unloading his duffel bag and heading out not wanting to be late for a second time today.

When he reached the dinning tent he saw all the hunters sitting in chairs chatting to one another with Artemis at the end of the table. When he walked in all conversations stopped and they all turned to Percy. Percy just gave an awkward smile and wave.

"Girls, most of you know him already but in case you don't this is Perseus Jackson our new sla- I mean guardian that has agreed to help us." Artemis smiled evilly. The girls around the table mirrored the same sickly sweet smile that made Percy sweat. Percy felt like he was in the middle of a shark tank, though at least in the shark tank he would be able to talk his way out of it. "Percy? Don't you want to join us for dinner?" Percy did not want to join them for dinner.

"Um… well you see… I have a uh, thing to do. Away from here…" Percy stammered.

"Oh no please Perseus I insist. You are a guest here after all."

Percy glanced at a fiery red head that was glaring at him while twirling a knife in between her fingers. "No no. It's perfectly fine. I ate already. I don't want to impose." Percy let out in rapid session while slowly backing up to the entrance.

"More food for us then." Artemis remarked. Percy let out a sigh of relief and started to head out. Right before he left Artemis called him out, "And Percy, I expect you up early tomorrow. You will have quiet the busy day." Percy just nodded his head and got the Hades out of there.

Percy quickly made his way to his tent and closed it behind him. When he got in his stomach rumbled. Guess he was hungry. Using Hestia's powers for the first time he summoned and simple cheese burger and scarfed it down not realizing how hungry he has been. Satisfied with a full stomach he was having trouble keeping his eyes open after the long day he had. Slowly he made his way to bed and collapsed in it without taking his clothes off. He closed his eyes and hoped he could have a full nights rest for once.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello! It's been a bit hasn't it? Sorry this took a while but I just didn't get a lot of support from the last chapter and wasn't as motivated to write this.**_ _**Reviews help fuel my passion to write so the more reviews I get the more I will want to write. So please, Review! I know the hunters are acting really harsh to Percy but don't worry I have plans on how to slowly get them to accept him and how to get Percy and Artemis together. It's not going to happen right away because I really want to develop these two. I also gave names to all the hunters because I want them all to end up as a big family as one point and if I end up killing off one it will be more impactful. Anyway thanks for reading and REVIEW!**_


	5. First Day On The Job

**First Day On The Job**

Percy woke up with a start. Sweat beading down his face with tears following right behind. He had another one of those nightmares and like every other damn time he missed that fucking arrow, images still flashing in his head.

" _Annabeth please. Don't leave me. I can't live without you." Blood was pooling around him._

 _Her cold lifeless eyes stared at him, "Why didn't you save me?"_

Percy tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down but he just couldn't. It felt like he couldn't breathe. If he was not this distraught he would have laughed at the irony. So this is what it felt like to drown.

Someone barged into his tent making him jolt, "Perseus you better get up right this second it's already 7:00am and I don't have the ti-" Artemis looked at Percy and her angry mood instantly turn into worry. Percy looked like he just woke up from death itself with tears streaming down his face and sweat matting his hair down. "Percy? Are you ok? What happened?" Artemis asked genuinely concerned for the male she considered a friend.

Percy shook his head, "it's nothing Artemis, and I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Percy assured wiping his face with the sheet on the bed. _More like a memory,_ Percy thought sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Artemis asked nervously, she was never good at talking to others about feelings and such. She was a hunter and hunters were supposed to be fearless and merciless. She wasn't sure how to act like a friend since she never really had any that were not hunters.

"No." Percy snapped angrily. Artemis looked taken aback and Percy instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine, I promise." Percy assured.

Artemis looked at him doubtfully but nodded, not wanting to push him.

"Ok if you say so. And Percy…be sure to put on a shirt before coming out." Artemis said feeling the heat rise to her cheeks before quickly rushing out.

Percy looked confused at the spot that Artemis was just standing. Did Percy just see Artemis bushing? He shook his head and just chalked it up to exhaustion. He looked down to see that he was shirtless, guess he somehow took his shirt off in the middle of the night.

Meanwhile outside Artemis was trying to control her blushing face. Why was she, a maiden goddess, ogling a male? _Because Percy defiantly better looker then most males with his beautiful sea green eyes and perfect face, a body that seemed better than some of the gods even and-_. Artemis quickly turned these thoughts away. She should not be having these thoughts. Instead she decided to focus on the ground in front of her waiting for Percy to come out of his tent.

Percy emerged from the tent fully clothed but his hair was still a mess. Not much he could do about it so he just rolled with it. He saw Artemis staring intently at the ground in front of her.

"Artemis?" Percy said getting her attention.

Her head snapped towards Percy as she tried to remember what she came her for. "What? Oh yeah. Today you are going to start you chores and such so follow me." Artemis started to walk to the center of camp. "There are only three tents you need to worry about. The largest one over there is the dining hall, the one with the boxes in front of it is the storage/armory. The last one you need to worry about is my tent which is the one over there with the moon symbol on the entrance, the rest of the tents are the hunters." Artemis explained while pointing out each one.

Percy just merely nodded his head trying to keep up with all the information being given to him.

"I let you off of chores yesterday because it was your first day but today you are going to work. You will eat after the hunters have eaten and then clean the dishes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You will also be doing the laundry of the hunt at the river, you will find all the cloths there. Once you finish laundry you will start training. You will have archery with Thalia and then hunting with me. I will not let anyone in my hunt, especially a male, not know how to shot a bow or hunt. After all your training you will have guard duty. Any questions?" Artemis finished.

Percy looked at her blankly for a second trying to process everything that was said. "Um…yeah I think I got everything. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, laundry, training, guarding." Percy listed off.

Artemis nodded her head satisfied with his answer. "The hunters are just finishing up breakfast so you can eat and then clean up after them. So get to it." With that Artemis walked off to do something else.

Percy walked over the dinning tent and went inside. The tent was very long but narrow. There was a giant table in the center with chairs surrounding it with only enough space to squeeze around them. There was only two hunters left eating, a girl with long brunette hair and one with long braided blond hair. Once Percy walked in the blond one just sneered, got up, and pushed passed him without saying a word. Percy felt very welcomed. The brunette just gave him a glance before returning to eating her eggs. Percy grabbed a plate and silverware from the end of the table and sat down far enough from the hunter not to disturb her but close enough in case she wanted a conversation. He looked at the food that was left over and saw there was some egg scraps and the burnt pieces of bacon left over. Guess they didn't want him to eat.

The girl must have noticed Percy's dilemma because she spoke up, "You can have some of mine if you want."

Percy looked up at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "You are offering me some of your food? What did you do to it?"

"Nothing I promise. I just saw you have nothing to eat so I thought I would be nice." She answered sincerely.

"And why would you be nice to me? In case you haven't notice I have a certain appendage that you all hate." Percy inquired.

"Well I do hate males but not as much as the others, I joined the hunters because I needed a family not because I have a problem with males. Plus I heard about what you did for Olympus and for Zoe so I think I can be nice to you. But don't mistake my niceness for weakness, if you cross me I will castrate you." She said twirling the knife in her hand. Percy gulped and nodded.

"Well…" Percy started giving her a pointed look.

"Khloe" She filled in.

Percy smirked internally, he finally learned another one of the hunter's names. Now he just needed to learn the rest of them. "Well Khloe, thank you for the offer but no thanks. I think I'm good in the food department." Percy grinned and snapped his fingers.

Khloe watched in shock as a stack of blue pancakes appear on the plate in front of the demigod who seconds ago she thought was stupid for refusing her offer.

"What… how did you… why the hell are they blue?" She stammered. Percy just chuckled at her confusion.

"Helping the Goddess of the Hearth getting her throne back does give you some perks, as to why they are blue that's an inside joke between me and my mom." Percy explained. "Do you want anything? I can summon any home cook meals."

"Anything?" Percy nodded. "Can I get some hash browns? My mom use to make me those all the time."

Percy smiled at her and snapped his fingers. Steaming hot, golden brown hash browns appeared on her plate which she gladly tore into. Khloe could only sigh in satisfaction as she bit into the delicious potato treat. Percy smiled at her and turned back to his stack of pancakes and started to attack them. Little conversation passed between the two until they were both done and full.

"Thank you Perseus." Khloe said.

Percy grimaced, "Please call me Percy. Perseus makes me sound old. And it's no problem if you ever want some food all you got to do is ask"

Khloe gave him a smile and nodded her head before turning out of the tent and walking to do whatever the hunters do this time of day.

Percy looked around the table and saw what the hunters had left for him to clean up. They definitely were acting like he was a maid. Plates were left all around the table with food stuck on them that Percy knew would be a pain to take out. In the middle of the table a stack of dirty plates as tall as him was left over as if each hunter used a different plate for each item of food, which they probably had. Percy shook groaned and got to work and picked up all the plates around the table making two stacks. He took the first stack to the back of the tent where he found a bucket of water, some soap, and a wash cloth to clean the plates.

As he was coming out of the dinning tent again with the second stack of plates he tripped over what seemed like thin air.

"AHH!" Percy screamed as he fell to the ground. The plates he was holding flew into the air as he tried to catch himself and started to rain down all around him breaking on the floor. Percy groaned on the floor and heard some giggling near him. He tried to look up to where the giggling was coming from but another plate fell from the sky and landed on his head, shattering, making him collapse back on the ground.

"Ughhh…" Percy groaned slightly dizzy from the blow to his head. The giggling that he heard before turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahaha. Did you see him fall and scream like a girl!" A girl laughed.

"This is suppose to be our protector?" Another girl chuckled.

"Seems like we can at least get some form of entertainment out of him." Another added.

"What is the meaning of this?" An authoritative voice questioned.

Percy shifted his head towards the voice and saw Artemis there with her hands on her hips. Percy didn't know if it was because of the plate that hit his head but Artemis looked truly beautiful from where he laid. _Wow how could I have never noticed how pretty Artemis looked in the morning light. Wait why am I thinking this? It was the blow to my head, yes definitely._ Percy reasoned with himself.

"Perseus? Care to explain what happened?" Artemis asked. She looked down on Percy, who had broken plates all around him, sprawled on the floor.

Percy slowly got up, a little wobbly at first, and looked behind him. He saw the glint of a small wire right at the entrance of the dining tent the hunters must have set up as he was in there for him to trip on.

"Um, nothing I just tripped on a rock. Sorry about the plates Artemis. If it makes you feel any better one managed to hit me on the back of the head when I fell. Percy said sheepishly. He rubbed where the plate hit feeling a bump already starting to form. He lied because he knew that if he outed the hunters they would hate him more then they already do and he didn't need to give them any more ammunition.

"Don't worry about the plates, just clean up this mess and finish washing the dishes. Don't forget you still have laundry to do after this so get to it." Artemis ordered. The laughing girls disappeared when Artemis appeared so Percy squatted down and started to pick up the broken plates.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\After another 30 minutes Percy finally managed to pick up and clean off the plates only getting minor cuts from the sharp broken pieces. Once the plates were all put away and ready to be used again he headed to the river to start on laundry.

When he arrived at the river bank where the cloths where he could not believe his eyes. A mountain of cloths of all kinds was in front of him that didn't seem to have a end. How could the less then 10 girls use this many cloths? The cloths were also very dirty. It's like they decided to play in mud, change, and then play in some more mud. Percy sighed and tried to figure out a way to tackle this giant monster of cloths. He soon got an idea and got to work. He turned to the river and focused, a tug in his gut appeared and a ball of water floated up from the surface. He moved the ball to the heap of cloths and encased a small section of it in the ball. Percy then lifted the ball with the cloths in it over the river again. Focusing on the ball it started to spin in circles in the air. Slowly all the dirt and muck started to wash away. It took about 20 minutes of constant spinning to get all the dirt off.

After the first set was all nice and clean Percy forced the water out of the cloths and neatly folded the cloths. His cheeks turned red when he saw some undergarments of the hunters in the pile but he just ignored it and kept going.

Soon he was able to get 2 then 3 balls of water up in the air spinning at once. And slowly little by little Percy started to take down this beast of cloths. After about 2 hours Percy was tired and drenched in sweat but he finally finished cleaning, drying, and folding the cloths. Controlling all the balls of waters for 2 hours took a lot out of him but it did help him with controlling his powers. Since he was immortal he had a lot better control over his powers then before and he knew with practice they could get even better. He wanted to keep training so he could protect the people he loved, especially after he already failed once. Percy took the multiple stacks of folded cloths and brought them to the middle of the camp where he set them down for the hunters to find and sort out.

Percy looked up in the sky and saw it was well past noon and knew that the hunters would be done with lunch already. His stomach grumbled as if it knew food was about to enter it. Quickly walking over to the dinning hall he saw that no one was in there and summoned some pasta and scarfed it down. After eating he started to clean the dishes and sighed as he saw that there was even more plates then last time and they were somehow even dirtier. This time while cleaning the dishes he watched his feet making sure not to trip over anything. Luckily he was able to clean the mess without incident soon after eating.

Now Percy had to do something he was dreading. Archery Practice. Percy was bad at using a bow and arrow. Like really bad. He would be lucky if he could shoot it the same direction his bow was shooting. He was scared to embarrass himself in front of the hunt but he knew he had to man up and deal with it.

Percy made his way over to the archery range, hearing the twang of bows being shot on his way there. Once he got there he looked for Thalia and saw her in perfect stance holding the bow steady with an arrow notched. She let out a slow breath and released the arrow. It flew true and hit the bullseye on the target…again, splitting the arrow already there in half. Percy knew the power in a skilled archer, he has been in two wars. Archers were the backbone of any army, they helped cover and give support to the swordsmen on the field. A good archer could be a very strong presence on any battle field picking off enemies left and right from a range they could not be hit. Percy would much rather have a great archer watching his back then a swordsman any day.

The hairs on the back of his head stood up and trusting his instincts he ducked as an arrow whistled by where his head use to be. He turned around and glared at a hunter who was whistling innocently not really trying to hide the bow behind her back.

"Kelp Face get over her. It's time to see how bad you really are." Percy audibly groaned at Thalia words and turned to her.

"Thalia please. You know how bad I am at archery Thalia, don't make me do this." Percy pleaded.

"Not up to me Percy. Now go grab one of the spare bow and quivers over there." Thalia responded pointing to a crate off to the side. Shuffling his feet Percy made his way over to the crate and grabbed the first bow and quiver he saw.

"Now come stand in front of me and pull the string back without an arrow in it." Thalia ordered. Percy glared at her but knew he had no option in this so he quickly made his way over to her and did what he was told. Pulling the string back he got into a position that felt comfortable to him.

SMACK

Thalia hit the front of Percy's knees making his bent knees push in, "Stand straighter."

"What the Hades Thalia, I was comfortable like that." Percy wined

"Well it was all wrong." She smacked him again, "now shut up and stand straighter."

Percy grumbled to himself as he stood straighter.

SMACK

"Spread out your feet more." Thalia ordered. Percy knew this was going to be a long session.

After another 10 minutes of continuous smacking and hitting in various places all over the body Thalia seemed to finally be happy with his stance. Percy was pretty sure he had this position at least 3 different times but Thalia just want to keep on hitting him. Bruises were defiantly going to be all over him in the morning.

"Ok that seems to be the best I'm going to get out of you now notch an arrow and try to shoot at the target." Thalia instructed.

Doing his best to keep down his nerves and not move his position Percy slowly reached behind him and notched the arrow on the string. Percy took in a deep breath and aimed at the target. He actually felt good about this shot. He had someone there showing him what he was doing wrong this entire time. Maybe just this once he could actually learn how to shoot an arrow. He held his breath as he made some last minute adjustment and when he felt confident enough he released the arrow.

"I can't believe it." Thalia said in shock after a few seconds. "How can someone be this bad at shooting an arrow?"

Percy stood there red as a tomato as he just witness his arrow fly a direct 90 degrees to his right after he released the string. Was it even possible for it to shoot like that? Guess even physics didn't want him to learn how to shoot an arrow.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the direction his arrow flew to and hit him right in the soft spot.

"HMMMP" Percy silently screamed as he put his hands between his legs and slowly sank to the ground.

"This is going to take some work." Thalia said while shaking her head and looking down at the boy currently withering on the floor in pain.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\Artemis emerged from the woods with a rabbit in her hands and a deer strapped to her back. Another successful hunt for her it seemed. Even though she was a god and could just as easily summon the animals to kill it wasn't the same as going out and actually hunting them. There was something exhilarating about being the predator hunting its prey. She was the goddess of the hunt and she loved to prove it. As she got closer to the clearing that held her hunters she heard two people yelling.

"I swear, Augusta and Aurelia better not be arguing about who's hair is better again." Artemis muttered. She set her spoils and headed to the source of the yelling and was soon able to pick up what was going on with her godly hearing.

"How can you possibly be this bad at something?" She heard her lieutenant complain.

"Hey, I gave you fair warning at how bad I was. It's your fault that you wanted to actually do this." Someone, who had to be Percy, argued back.

"I didn't ask for this and I don't think I ever will after experiencing this."

"Maybe if you were a better teacher I would have actually learned how to shoot a bow correctly!" A frustrated Percy yelled out. Oh no, Artemis knew this would end badly.

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT ALL THE SUDDEN?!" At this point Artemis was close enough to actually see the two and it did not look pretty. Percy was staring down Thalia defiantly burses all over his body. Thalia was staring back at him electricity coursing throughout her body coming out of her hands. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN KELP FACE?!"

Percy just smirked back at her, "Just saying what I see Pinecone face. You are a horrible teacher."

Thalia let out a scream and went to charge at him but luckily Artemis arrived right before the fight could break out.

"What is going on here?" She asked loud enough to be heard. Thalia stopped charging and looked over at Artemis who was glaring at her, the electricity all over her body slowly fizzled out. Percy looked to her with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh hey there Artemis. Thalia and I here were having a friendly discussion about my training." Percy laughed nervously. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"This idiot here is unteachable and I don't think could ever use a bow properly" Thalia complained.

"I told you I was bad." Percy said in a sing song voice.

"He can't possibly be that bad Thalia. Percy please try and shoot the target." Artemis ordered. Percy gave a sigh and turned to the target and drew his bow. Artemis expected him to at worse just miss the target by a few feet if he was really as bad as Thalia was saying. And to be fair he did miss the target…and the entire forest behind the target. The arrow went a direct 90 degrees to the right off in the distance were it disappeared from sight. As soon as the arrow disappeared another blunt arrow sailed from the same place and almost hit Percy if he didn't duck in time.

"HA! You missed that time!" He yelled. Another arrow flew and hit its mark, smacking Percy in the center of his forehead making him fall over with a groan.

"So it seems that Archery with Thalia is not working out so I guess I will have to train you myself." Artemis declared.

"Here's an idea. How about I just don't learn how to shoot a bow and embarrass myself anymore?"

"Nope." Artemis said popping the 'P', "If you are going to be forced into the hunt I'm not going to ruin its image by having someone in it that can't shoot or hunt, even if it is a male. Now come it was about time for our hunting training anyway we will use that time to try and train you in using a bow." Artemis started to head into the woods.

Percy put his head down and reluctantly followed Artemis into the woods. A hunter who was nearby saw Artemis heading into the woods with Percy. "Lady Artemis you're going into the woods alone with a male? What if he takes advantage of you?" She sneered. Percy glared at her not believing someone would ever think he could ever do something like that.

"Please Abigail, Percy would never do anything like that. Even if he did try something like that I don't think he would be able to live and tell the tale." Artemis said smugly. Percy just gulped and turned white from the evil look on Artemis's face.

Artemis continued to travel deeper and deeper into the woods until they arrived in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Percy couldn't help but feel like this place was familiar to him for some reason. He shook off the thought and headed over to Artemis who was sitting on a log in the center of the clearing. Percy could see the sunlight that trickled in from the canopy and onto Artemis almost like a spotlight. The curves on her body and legs that seemed to go on forever were enough to drive any man wild. Yet, Percy could only stare at her face, Percy couldn't help but see how beautiful she was. Her auburn hair tied in a ponytail with a few strands dancing on her forehead and piercing silver eyes made Percy's heart start to thump in his chest.

Just as suddenly as it came it went away and was replaced with guilt. How could he feel this way when he just lost Annabeth, the girl that he loved? How could he ever love someone one the way he loved her? He decided to push all of this down and focus on his training. Even if he could never love like that again he would protect the friends and family he still had. Becoming strong enough to never have to go through that again.

Artemis blushed slightly when he noticed Percy staring at her. She quickly pushed the feeling away remembering who she was looking at. He was a male. They were all the same. They were disgusting, cheaters, and everything wrong in this world. But even as she thought about all these horrible things a small voice in the back of her head told her that Percy as and never would do any of these things.

"Alright Perseus, show me what you got." She said summoning a target at the opposite end of the clearing.

Percy only sighed and took the bow off his back and took the stance the Thalia drilled into him, drawing an arrow back. Right before he took the shot Artemis stopped him.

"You have your stance wrong." She pointed out. She walked over to Percy and kicked his legs out slightly. Walking behind him Artemis put her arms around him to fix the position of his arms. Meanwhile Percy was doing everything in his power to try and keep his face from turning as red as a tomato and trying to slow his heartrate down to a normal level. Her fragrance was intoxicating, smelling like flowers in spring time. Her soft hands pushing his arms into place felt so nice and he didn't want her to let go.

After a few more minor adjustments and what felt like an eternity to Percy she finally stepped away.

"Your position is good now try and shoot at the target." She instructed. Percy looked at the target only about 10ft away. A little kid could hit this. So he took a deep breath and held it and aimed at the target. When he released it did fly in the direction of the target at least but it went at least 20ft higher then where the target actually was.

"What in the Hades…" Artemis mumbled to herself in shock. "Your form is perfect… I don't understand. Try again." She ordered.

Percy sighed but knew there was no use in arguing. He took aim again and shot. This time the arrow went a direct 180 behind him somehow defying all laws of physics hitting the tree behind him.

"How is that possible?!" Artemis exclaimed. There was no way someone was this bad at using a bow. Artemis has been able to teach everyone, even the ones that no one else could. She had master the craft and refused to believe someone was naturally this bad with archery. No, There had to be another reason to why Percy was so bad at using a bow.

"I told you I was really bad. Me and bows do not mix at all."

"No, I think this is something more than that. Turn to me and stay still." Artemis said seeming frustrated. Percy did what he was told and turned toward the moon goddess not know what she was talking about. Suddenly her eyes glowed pure silver and she started to look all over Percy's body. Percy blushed as he was basically getting checked out by Artemis.

"Um Artemis? What are you doing?" If Artemis heard him she made no indication. She just stared all around in body seeming to be looking for something. She kept looking until after a few more minutes her eyes went back to normal and looked annoyed.

"I think I found the problem...APOLLO!" She screamed.

A sudden flash of gold blinded Percy's eyes for a second before it was replaced with Apollo. "Hey little sis! What's with the ring up?" he questioned.

Artemis fixed a glare on him with a hand on her hip. "First off I'm older then you. Second, why did I find a curse that you placed on the Poseidon linage?"

Apollo looked confused all the sudden, the smirk wiping off his face, and turned to Percy with pure golden eyes seeming to scan him the way that Artemis did.

"Huh I forgot about that." He said as the glow went away.

"What are you talking about?" Percy wondered not having a clue what the Hades was going on right now.

"Around a thousand and a half years ago there was this beautiful women. Her name was Daphne and by Chaos was she beautiful. I wanted her all to myself and I did for a while. She was always in awe of my archery skills and I would always spend time teaching her how to shoot. But soon I had to go back to my godly duties and leave her but I never forgot her. Soon I found out she married and I was blinded by jealousy. I found out it was a Son of Poseidon so I could not kill him or I would face the wrath of your father. So instead I cursed him and the rest of the Poseidon's sons to come with horrible archery skills. I know it was petty I just wanted to always have one thing over him even if I couldn't have Daphne." Apollo told them.

"So you're telling me this entire reason I have been horrible at archery all my life is because a distant brother of mine stole your girl. Are you fucking serious right now Apollo?" Percy cursed frustratingly.

"Yup!" Apollo exclaimed not looking embarrassed at all. "You're lucky it was only archery, my family has done a lot worse for a lot smaller. Now how about we get that curse off you? I think you have more than proved yourself to us."

Apollos hands glowed golden and he hovered them over Percy's chest. Percy felt a slight tug where Apollos hands were centered, almost as if something was being pulled out.

"There ya go! My curse is no longer affecting you. Now if you will excuse me I was in the middle of getting this super-hot chick in bed with me so I have things to get back to." Apollo announced.

Since Percy was immortal now he could witness a god's true form without melting. For Apollo he basically turned into pure gold while his eyes glowed with power. It was interesting to see so much power into one being. He wanted to be just as, or even more, powerful then the gods someday. Some people might think Percy was lusting for power like Thalia fatal flaw. However, Percy wanted the power to protect those he cared and loved making sure he would never lose anyone again.

"Gods my brother can be such an idiot sometimes. Now that we have all that sorted out how about we try shooting the target again." Artemis suggested.

Suddenly Percy got nervous. Why would he be nervous? He should be able to shoot a bow just fine now. Maybe it was the fact that him being cursed could have been used as an excuse for being bad with a bow. Now he had no excuse what so ever and had to accept he could never shoot a bow in his life. He calmed himself down and steadied himself as he got into position. He held his breath and released the arrow. The arrow flew true and actually landed on the target.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. He actually hit the target. For long he was always jealous that people could use archery while he could not but, now he could actually do it. He actually had a chance to learn how to shoot.

Percy was so overcome with joy he didn't even realize what he was doing as he pulled Artemis into a hug and spun her around.

"I DID IT I ACTUALLY HIT A TARGET!" He rejoiced.

"Percy…" Artemis said coldly.

"Yes Artemis?" Percy asked still obvious.

"Put me down"

Percy's eyes widened as he finally realized what he was doing set Artemis down and backed away with his head down, red as a tomato. "I'm sorry I was just so excited that I actually hit a target for the first time in my life."

"Its…its ok P-Percy," She stammered out as she tried to hide the blush on her face and the butterflies in her stomach. Why was she feeling this way? She was a man hating goddess, no man should have this effect on her. She decided to just ignore it and focus on the training.

"Now that you can actually shoot a bow the real training begins." She said with a wicked smile on her face. Percy did not like that look one bit.

/=======================================================/\==================================================\Percy emerged from the woods later that day with blood dripping down his hands as Artemis worked them raw. Surprisingly he still had a smile on his face even though they looked painful. He learned a lot from Artemis and was actually able to hit the red near the bulls-eye, not the best but defiantly not the worse anymore. He could really see himself being able to use a bow in combat soon and that made Percy very excited.

His stomach growled at him as he had not eaten anything in a while and while pulling a bow string might not seem like a lot of exercise was very tiring. Percy walked over to the dinning tent and saw that there was still a few hunters eating. He walked inside as his hunger outweighed his fear of the hunters and sat as far as possible from them. Surprisingly none of the hunters got up and left they simply ignored him. Right before Percy summoned a plate of steak he was craving right now the chair across from him scraped against the floor and, to his surprise, Khloe plopped down in the chair.

"Hey Mr. Guardian. Got enough energy to summon me a good meal?" she asked without skipping a beat.

"And to here I thought that you sat by me to have a nice conversation with me." Percy said chuckling.

"Don't worry I don't think you are too bad for a male I just think your food is better."

"Fine what do you want?"

"Can I have a slice of peperoni pizza? It's been so long since I have had pizza." Percy stared at her expectantly. She was confused before she rolled her eyes, "Please."

Percy smiled and clapped his hands together and two slices of pizza appeared on her plate. This transaction didn't go unnoticed by the other hunters in the tent with them.

A white haired girl stood up, "You can summon food? Why have you not been doing that for all of us this whole time? How can you even do it in the first place?" she cried in outrage.

Percy shrugged, "You guys never asked and Hestia blessed me when I become her champion. Would you like anything? I don't mind." He offered.

They all looked apprehensive but they looked over at Khloe who was stuffing her face with pizza. They decided to put away their man hating tendency for a bit and nodded their heads.

"I do want one thing in return though." Percy bartered. The girls glared at him as they all expected him to want to be repaid with some vile deed to pleasure him. He was a male after all and that is all they wanted. "I want each of you to tell me your names." Percy stated simply. The girls blinked in surprise not expecting something that simple from him.

"That's all you want from us?" A dark skinned girl asked.

Percy looked confused, "Ya, is that a problem?"

Not wanting to push their luck the dark skinned girl pointed to younger looking one with long black hair, "This is Maya." She then pointed to the girl with white hair, "This is Maria, and my name is Abigail." Maria gave a wave while Maya just kept her arms crossed.

"Great! What do you three want to eat?" Percy asked.

"We can have anything we want?" Maya questioned.

"Well my power is for summoning home cooked meals so I can't do anything do fancy food but anything else is fine."

They each ordered different dinners from different corners of the world and started to dig in. They looked like animals that have not eaten in days as they devoured the food. Percy summoned himself some steak and potatoes but had to eat slowly as his hands were still sore from the training. Soon everyone was done and content so Percy went around and picked up all the plates so he could wash them. The hunters all left him with only Khloe thanking him. He didn't take too much offense with this as he finally knew three more hunter's names.

Washing the dishes went without a hitch as he finished pretty fast and soon went over to the outskirts of the camp to take his shift to guard. As the Guardian he had the longest shift but he wasn't the only defender but it did give him plenty of time to think on things.

He could finally use a bow and arrow. While he was nowhere near as good as the hunters he felt like with practice he could get there someday. He could finally not always have to be close ranged when fighting enemies as that's always been one of his main disadvantage. He was excited that he could finally incorporate archery into his fight style and he was excited to say the least. He has many ideas that he was going to have to test out as he got better.

Now that he was alone in his thoughts he finally realized that he has not been as sad as he was in camp. Being in the hunt as given him something to focus on and forget about what happened. That made him feel guilty. He didn't want to forget. He want to remember Annabeth for the rest of his life, he was scared to forget about her. He was scared to move on.

The time passed quickly while he was stuck in his thoughts and soon another hunter came to relive him of his duty. He quickly went back to his tent where he quickly changed into some sleepwear, which was just basically his underwear, and collapsed on his bed. His last conscious thought before he pasted out was that pair of glowing silver eyes.

 _ **A/N: Hello! Yes I'm alive. Sorry this took so long I was just lazy and didn't really have the motivation to write. To be honest the only reason I was able to finish this was because of the last review that a guest left. You guys gotta realize that I read each review and it really helps to know that people are actually reading and enjoying the story. I'm not asking for a full blown review I'm just asking if you enjoyed it so far. So more reviews = faster uploads. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
